Summer Love
by koi inu
Summary: Childhood relationship w/ lost love burns in Kagome's mind but when he leaves her the day after warning of his departure, she closes off connection with the world. Until HE comes. The memories start to fade, new ones are made, but will it last?KxS UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the others mentioned.

* * *

_'I can do this,'_ Kagome pep talked herself. Tying a red bandanna under her bangs, she carried her utensils into the living room. Looking around she saw the T.V. and furniture pushed against the walls._ 'I can't believe I have to clean this!'_ she mentally complained feeling her stomach lurch.

"Kagome, dear? Are you done yet?" Yuri Higurashi asked, walking down staircase, her small feet practically hovering over the steps.

"Almost," she replied without looking up. "Wow, this really works up a sweat!"

"Well, look how clean it is! So pearly white again! The way it used to look, it seemed light brown," Yuri clapped, her smooth black gloves causing little friction and less noise than usual, making Kagome look up form her work.

"Mama! You look so nice," Kagome said breathlessly, fingering her mother's silky black dress with a shinny silver lining. Kagome watched as her mother slipped the thin piece of metal attached to the earring through the small opening in her ear.

With the dangling star earrings finally in place, Yuri glanced at her daughter, then the living room. "You better get this done before your big brother and his friends get here."

"What? Sota's coming home this early? Which friends does he except to have over?" Kagome asked, her heart fluttering with the possible chance of seeing her beloved secret crush.

"Oh, I don't know. Bug-a, In-your-wash, Marry-co, and they said they have to baby-sit someone's adopted little brother, Hippo," Yuri said, not really paying attention.

"Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo," Kagome corrected.

"Honey, if you knew, why did you ask?" Kag's mother asked irritated. "I don't have time for this, I have places to be and people to see!"

"I thought you said it was just two friends getting together for dinner," Kagome giggled, earning a glare form her mom.

"Anyway, don't forget to make the guest room next to your old room," Yuri "reminded," or, would have if she had mentioned it at all before.

"It still is my room, but you know my room as well as Sota's are under construction," Kagome called to her mother. "And why? Sota and I already sleep in the guest room; its fine the way it is. Is your date staying the night?"

"No, Inumushi," she answered, slamming the door behind her. Kagome ran to the window and waited for Yuri's car to pull out. Once it was finally out of sight Kagome let out an ear-piercing, "Yes!"

* * *

_'This would be so much easier with a mop,'_ Kagome moaned. _'But mops aren't as trusty as your little baby girl doing it the good ol' fashion way; on her hands and knees.'_ Kagome remembered the argument between her mother and her._ 'Mom, I'm not your little baby girl anymore. I'm thirteen. And I've had plenty of boy-friends since third-grade!' 'Don't remind me!'_ Yuri hated the fact that Kagome wasn't as petite as she used to be, or that's the way she put it. In honesty, she was always just as skinny, except in her chest and butt. 'Can _I help it if Kami blessed me with something in those "areas"?' _  
Quickly finishing the living room and putting everything where it belongs, she ran upstairs to her room. Throwing on her newest outfit, she sat at the end of her bed until the heard the signal. (AKA, her brother yelling.)

"Yo! Lil' sis, I'm home!" Sota hollered, turning on the television.

"Stop yelling, I'm right here," Kagome said, appearing at the bottom of the steps. She stood in the middle of all the boys, a black and baby blue out-fitted disguise of an angel.

"Well, sorry if I busted your ear-drums," Sota smirked.

"No, I wasn't that lucky. I can still hear you," Kagome stopped walking when she stopped talking, "accidentally" right next to Inuyasha. And this didn't go unnoticed by Sota.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Seems like my sister likes you! She's standing as close as she can without touching you," Sota laughed, the other soon joining him.

"Kagome-sama!" Shippo spoke up, stopping from licking his ice-cream to look for her.

"Shippo!" Kagome laughed, picking him up and wiping the chocolate off his nose. "You know, you're the most adorable five-year-old boy I've ever seen! Come on, meet me in my room."

Everyone watched Shippo skip up the stairs, and then their attention fell back on Kags and Inuyasha.

"Yeah, whatever," Kagome sighed. "Just... don't mess up my floor."

"You did the floor?" Kouga wanted to know, receiving a nod form Kagome.

"It's really p-" Miroku's sentence was cut off by Sota.

"Pathetic!" he incorrectly completed.

_'Knowing Miroku, he was probably going to say "pretty" or something,'_ Kagome thought. "You're right," she admitted sarcastically. "I did do a pretty crappy job, huh? And, I do love Inuyasha, how'd you know?" placing her hands on Inuyasha's cheeks, she gently pulled him into a kiss.

_'What is she doing?'_ Inuyasha asked himself as Kagome kissed him_. 'She's so- so-'_ his train of thought was slipping as she softly nibbled his bottom lip for entrance. And he granted her wish, opening his hot, wet cavern for her to inspect and enjoy. He found himself immediately kissing her back fully, everything and everyone else going blank.

Even Kagome couldn't believe that this was happening. She was kissing Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha! The man she had been dreaming of ever since she met him, six years ago. Suddenly, Inuyasha's tongue firmly pushed into her own. A small moan escaped her lips, bringing both her and Inuyasha back into harsh reality.

_'Do not look flustered! Do not look flustered!'_ Kagome instructed herself, as she slowly walked out of the room, her hips unaware swaying.

"Shippo," Kagome called to Kouga's adopted little brother. "Come on, we're going to the candy store."

"Nee-chan, can we buy some chocolate?" Shippo asked, already hyper.

_'Not that you really need any,'_ Kagome thought. "Sure, but you have to go ask your big brother first."

"Big brother! Big brother! Can Kagome-chan take me to the candy store?" Shippo's huge eyes begged Kouga for permission.

"Whatever. Just be wary of your ankle," he warned.

"His ankle? What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked, coming up to Kouga.

"Oh, the other kids at school were bullying him and he twisted it," he answered truthfully, but also developing a plot. "My mom really wouldn't approve of him walking on it, would you mind carrying him?"

"Not at all!" Kagome smiled. She walked over to the door, where Shippo had gone as soon as he heard, "whatever".

Bending over, her short black mini skirt slightly went up, almost revealing her red thongs. (Her mom doesn't know she and Sango bought them.) Turning around with Shippo on her hip, she waved and walked out the house.

"Nee-chan, you can see your bra and everything," Shippo pointed.

Kagome looked down and blushed. "You must've yanked it down when I picked you up," fixing it, she pulled out her phone form her bra.

"Why do you out your phone there?" the curious 5-year-old asked.

"Because, when a girl doesn't have a pocket, that's where she puts it," dialing Sango's number, she waited until she answered on the third ring.

"Mochi-mochi, Sango speaking."

"Mochi-mochi, Sango. It's Kags. Meet me at the candy shop down the street from the school."

--

A/N: if you haven't noticed, Sota's old than Kagome in this story. And hai I know the characters are OOC. R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I still lack the rights to say I own Inuyasha or any of the people from his show. Unless you count my plushie, he's MINE!

* * *

"You what?!" Sango almost screamed.

Kagome looked down at Shippo, he was eating his chocolate cookie bar. How many times can you cover 5-year-olds ears and say something before they become suspicious? Not too many.

"Sango, you know what I said," Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, but I think you should say it again. Just to make sure I heard you right!" Sango shrieked.

"I can't. The _pequeño cinco-año-viejo muchacho _might find out," Kagome whispered just loud enough for Sango to hear. (A/N: She said "the little five-year-old boy might find out".)

"_Decir yo uno más vez_," Sango begged. (A/N: Sango said "tell me one more time".)

"No."

Shippo gazed up at the two girls, wide-eyed. "Kagome-sama," he said, tugging at her shirt. "What did you say?"

"Um….. I asked if Sango wanted to go get some more ice-cream," Kagome lied.

"Please?! I want some! I want some more ice-cream!" he pleaded.

"Well, let's go get some," Sango chimed.

* * *

After Kagome left, they all started play with Sota's video games. Everybody kept sending glares either of jealousy or (from Sota) mad mixed with evil, at Inuyasha. It was ticking him off more by the second.

"What in the Seven Hells do you want?" he growled.

"Did you see that ass?!" Kouga howled.

"Hell yeah," Miroku groaned, his hand magically disappearing. And a clump automatically appearing in his boxer area…

"Dude! Kagome is my 13-year-old little sister! And you," Sota said pointing to Inuyasha. "You were supposed to spend the night!"

"I still am," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Figures. Anybody else would chicken out after that, not Inuyasha. He's probably looking forward to seeing Kagome in a skimpy night-gown and going to sleep with her," Miroku laughed.

"No, I'm not you," Inuyasha said smugly. "You would never be that lucky."

"Iiya, you don't understand baka. We all have to sleep in the same room!" Sota groaned.

"You're sleeping in the same room as Kagome?!" Miroku and Kouga yelled at the same time said person walked in. Alone.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" Kagome wanted to know, shutting the door and sitting on the couch next to Kouga.

"Where is my brother?" he asked non-chastely.

"Oh, we saw your mother on the walk back. She said it didn't see fit for me to carry him everywhere, so she took him home."

"Shit. Now I'm going to be in trouble," Kouga whined, standing up.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," Kagome apologized sincerely, placing a hand on his long arm.

Kouga took this opportunity to take hold of her hands and look her deep into the eyes. "It's not your fault," he smiled sadly, kissing her cheek.

"What an actor! Geez, get a life, wolf-crap," Inuyasha sneered.

Kouga rolled his eyes and walked home. When he stepped outside the door, he heard someone moving. Probably flea-bag.

And he did. Inuyasha got up and stretched out his legs behind Kagome's back. His was taking up most of the couch, and that's how he wanted it.

"Kagome, why are staying down here?" Sota mumbled.

"'Cause I want to. Besides, is there a law against watching your brother play dumb video games in the living room? It's the living room, and I'm living."

"No, but there should be."

"Well, there's not," Kagome sighed, shifting her legs onto the couch.

Sota looked at them, Inuyasha was practically lying down and Kagome had her feet propped up on the couch, opposite side of Inuyasha. He knew Kagome liked Inuyasha, but were the feelings mutual?

'One way to find out, but we'll just do that a bit later.' Sota thought. He stood up and walked over to them, looming over Kags. "Kami, do you two have to flirt every time you're in the same room?" Sota roughly pushed Kagome into Inuyasha's lap, walking out the room.

"Wha?-" Kagome said, still trying to realize what progressed. She had flung her arm out to catch herself, but ended up with her hand on Inuyasha's chest and her head resting in his lap.

Miroku interrupted the eerie silence that followed. "Um, Kagome? How long do you think you're going to stay in Inuyasha's lap? I mean, since Kouga and Sota left, it's his turn to play."

Kagome stared at him a moment before noticing she had stayed in that same position for about two minutes. One hundred twenty seconds. Two hundred forty spilt-seconds. Do you comprehend how long that is?!

Well, to Kagome, it was forever. Quickly, she stood up and brushed down her skirt.

She nervously nodded to them, and then walked out of the room quietly.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku like he was going to throw some thing at him.

"What? I couldn't let you take all the limelight, could I?" he said smugly.

"Yes!" Inuyasha growled, throwing a couch pillow at him.

* * *

Later after Miroku left, Inuyasha went upstairs to find Sota. When he wasn't in the guest room, he saw two lights on. One in Ms. Yuri's room and one in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... still or Dangerously in Love by Beyonce

* * *

_I love you_

Inuyasha peeked through the slightly ajar door and witnessed Kagome twirling across the room.

_Baby I love you_

She was dancing around in an open bathrobe, obviously about to take a bath. In one of her spinning ballet moves, the robe opened into a wide enough gape to where he could easily see her undergarments a smooth stomach.

_You are my life_

As she sat flat down on her butt, she brought her right leg straight up to her delicate nose and over to the right in a show of her flexibilty and repeated with her left leg. Pushing herself up, she successfully completed her routine: the splits.

_My happiest moments weren't complete_

Inuyasha continued to watch as the straddle proceeded and when she leaned forward and arched her back she had the look of a seductive dog in heat.

_If you weren't by my side_

Unaware that someone was watching, Kagome stood and scurried into her mother's bathroom and ran warm water. Her returning appearance made him want to take her then and there.

_You're my relation_

Her naked body glimmered in the light, making it seem like she lied in the water and got out as if she forgot something. The girl went to Yuri's bed and dove under it.

_In connection to the sun_

Right when Inuyasha feared he might have to pull her body out and give her mouth-to-mouth, her head resurfaced. Her pink cheeks were dimpled and her hips swayed as she held the possession to her bare chest. Did he catch a glimpse of silver hair?

_With you next to me_

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed walking back to the tub. "Why are you so insipidly blind?" She was talking to the picture she was holding out in front of her now.

_There's no darkness I can't overcome_

Reaching for something on the dresser before entering the bathroom, a sudden movement attracted his eyes. In her clumsiness while grasping for the object she stubbed her toe and when she jumped back at the impact had hit her ankle.

_You are my raindrop_

Colliding with the unforgiving floor Kagome cried out in pain. Inuyasha rushed over to her, turning her onto her back. Having been there so fast and the fact that her cry was merely a gasp, Kagome should have been suspicious, surprised to say the least, but was not.

_I am the sea_

Her slightly hardened nipples didn't help him stay on task, but for the time being he had to push it away for now. What he was focused on right now was the several small but deep gashes underneath her breast that appeared when _his_ picture had broken, thankfully only the wood hit her though.

_With you and God, who's my sunlight_

"I'm sorry Kagome," he said worried what she would think later. Without another thought for he might change his mind, Inuyasha stuck his tongue out and gently licked her wounds.

_I bloom and grow so beautifully_

Licking the last cut, Inuyasha turned away from Kagome's hot blushing face and faced her ankle. Rotating it slowly, he leveled it and checked to see if it was swollen or twisted.

_Baby, I'm so proud_

Hissing at the pain Kagome bit her tongue. Inuyahsa immediately stopped and looked at her. "I'm okay."

_So proud to be your girl_

"You sprained you ankle." the silver-haired hanyou stated monotone. Picking up the raven-haired beauty, he carried her into the bathroom and commanded her to relax. "You need to soak a while. It might bring the swelling down."

_You make the confusion_

Unable to say anything, Kagome nodded shyly and ducked under the water.  
_'Why me?!'_ Kagome screamed in her head. _'Would you rather it be someone else?'_ Her mind smirked, knowing the answer.

_Go all away_

"In an hour I'll come back in here. Soak as long as you can and if the water starts getting cold re-run it. Five minutes before the hour get dressed and try to make it to the bed," her savior instructed when he knew she was listening.

* * *

**A/N** sorry this one is so short I'm updating immediately. I would LOVE more comments though? (hint hint)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still. Not. Mine. ... Inuyasha that is.

* * *

_from this cold and messed up world_

Kagome half listened to him, wishing he would leave the room. She felt dirty, violated, she felt like one of the girls she always saw following him. You know the feeling you get when you have gum stuck on the bottom of your shoe? It's so annoying but you have to mess with it to get it off? That's how she felt.

_I am in love with you_

Sensing the tension and the un-easiness, Inuyasha stood and walked out of the room. Shutting the bathroom door behind him, Kagome hid under the clear water trying to loose herself within her head to take away the mixed feelings she was having.

_You set me free _

"Man, where'd you disappear to? One minute Kagome was all over you downstairs and then the next I can't find either of you," Sota smirked bumping Inuyasha on the shoulder in a friendly football playing way.

_I can't do this thing _

_'Why did she have to be naked?'_ the white-eared boy thought. _'Why didn't her tub have foamy bubbles in it like most girls?_**'** But his inner youkai would hear no more.

_Called life without you here with me_

_**'Would you rather it have been someone else to help her? To see our mates body?'**_ Inuyasha's head snapped up as if the voices he was hearing were on the outside of his head. _'M-mate?! You chose Kagome as our mate?'__** 'Don't act so surprised.' **__'Why wouldn't I? Out of all the people, honestly!'__** '...' **__'Feh.'__** 'Inu Youkai mate for life.' **__'Don't tell me what I already know. And if I don't mate her I'll go insane, pretty much?__**' 'Hai.' **__'Feh.'_

_Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you_

"Inuyasha! Are you listening to me?"

Finally at attention he looked up at the source calling him. The look in his eyes certainly gave away his dazed state but not his act. Brushing past his friend without answer he descended the stairs once more.

_I'll never leave _

Sota stood in the same place dumbfounded for a minute before going down the stairs as well.

_Just keep lovin' me_

He found Inuyasha occupying the recliner with the game controller in his hand ready and waiting. He tried to put on the front of his usual cocky self, but they could tell he was distracted.

_The way I love you loving me_

Souta grabbed the other handle and the game began. "Inuyasha I beat you 5 times, what's up with that?!" Souta snickered. "You're really off your game. If you're side-tracked you can tell me why."

_And I know you love me _

Inuyasha seemed to awaken for the first time. "Tell you what? That your breath stinks? That your winning spree will be short lived? I didn't think I needed to tell you that for you to know." _**'Mate.'**_ Inuyasha looked up at the clock to see the hour almost up.

_Love me for who I am _

Souta narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha had been looking at the clock after and before every game. Shrugging it off the first few times, he found it more suspicious the more often it happened.

_Cause years before I became who I am_

After regaining his unbeaten title Inuyasha stood up with no time to spare. Without a word he calmly dashed up the stairs. _**'You made Kagome wait'**_ his youkai pestered. _'Not for long'__** 'Long enough'**_ He ended the conversation as he quietly knocked on the door to make sure she was dressed.

_I know it ain't easy _

"Come in," her sweet voice filled his ears soothing his youkai and regular self. Taking a seat next to Kagome, he quickly repeated his treatment as earlier.

"The swelling has gone down some."

"I know."

"How are your scratches?" Inuyasha asked avoiding eye-contact.

_Easy loving me _

Kagome blushed and felt her chest tingle under her silk shirt. "Fine. Thank-you." As a very short moment of silence passed Kagome blurted, "We had peroxide."

His movements stopped briefly before picking back up. While waiting she had carried the equipment out to bandage her foot.

_I appreciate the love and dedication_

His beast growled within him, unheard to ninjen ears. "I'm aware."

The silence settled back over them suffocating Kagome and bringing the uneasiness and tension back.

"So why'd you... um... you know... like... not use it?" Kagome said her face scarlet.

_From you to me _

"Hanyou's and Youkai's heal faster than humans. By licking your wounds my demon healing abilities transferred to you," Inuyasha pointed out, his youkai side talking for him and apparently not afraid to make known what she was shy to say.

_Later on in my destiny_

Kagome continued to stare at the back of his head, moving to wrap her foot and ankle. "It won't leave scars," he concluded for her little innocent head.

"Ana. Thanks."

"It would mar your complexion."

Kagome didn't know what to say to that so she chose not to say anything at all.

_I see myself being your wife_

"Done," he said, rising to his feet again. "Try and stay off of it as much as you can."

"Hai. Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke out hesitantly.

"Hai?"

"Do you... do you find me annoying?"

"If I did, would I still be helping you?" Inuyasha grunted.

_And I see my whole future in your eyes _

Kagome tore her eyes away from his gaze. Would he? He certainly didn't seem like the nice type that would do that, but what if it was a show because she was Souta's little sister?

"I don't know," Kagome said shaking her head.

_**'Tell mate how we feel'**_ his beast growled frustrated that he had been restrained when his chosen was in doubt. _**'Now's not the time,'**_ he said back with reason. "Feh."

_**'Feh? What's that supposed to mean? That could say a number of things!'**_ "Inuyasha," Kagome said growling. "Yes or no?"

_Thought of all my love for you _

As much as it irritated him that this female dare to growl at him, the dominate mate, it also turned him on. Shameful as it was, how could it not? It was part of Kagome, she was always like that. _'Hell, I doubt she knew what she was doing when she did it. Like a ninjen would know that (A) a growl in the Inu Youkai Law meant that she was in heat or (B) she was challenging his position.'_

_Sometimes make me wanna cry _

_**'Take her,'**_ his youkai insisited. _'She's not ready.'__** 'She wants this. Mate is in heat.' **__'Kagome's not in heat!' __**'You dare question me? Sniff her hanyou.'**_ with that, the voice was gone as quickly as it came. Inuyasha took a small whiff and noticed her aura was incredible strong. Her intoxicating scent had him hard and throbbing in a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha smirked at her childish antics; looking away, fidgeting, opening her mouth to speak, then quickly closing it. _'She has no idea what she's doing to me.'__** 'Nïave.'**_

_Realize all my blessings _

_'He's so close. Why won't he just answer the question? It's not fair, I'm on wits end with very graphic images flashing through my head while he's not even effected!'_ She shifted on the bed, trying to calm the heat between her legs. "So?" She asked trying to get an answer out of him.

Inuyasha looked up from her milky white legs. He couldn't help it, when she moved her aurasol hit him dead on. Hard. He was struggling to hold back his youkai. Meeting eyes with the goddess before him, his grip immediately lost, he found himself passionately kissing her rose red lips. She unwarily parted them, giving him entrance to her warm cavern.

_I'm grateful _

Inuyasha laid her back on the bed, propping her head up with his arm. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck willing him to stay. His hand found her way down to her breast and fondled it with a mind of its own.

Kagome let out a small moan of pleasure at the foreign feeling his was giving her. Suddenly the hanyou stopped and pulled back realizing what he was doing.

"I guess that answered my question, ne?"

_'Question? She asked a question?'__** 'Yes, but it unimportant as of now.'**_

_To have you by my side_

This time a whimper was what brought him back to the reality he seemed to be fond of loosing. Looking into her never ending lust filled chocolate orbs she called eyes, he wondered if she really was that innocent.

"Inu... Inuyasha. Please don't stop," she whined. She stood up next to his form, letting her head fall to the side barring her neck for him.

_'Now does she know what she's doing?!'__** 'Whether or not she knows exactly, in a way she does.' **__'Submission? I don't think she knows.'__** 'She knows she wants you to take her.' **__'She knows? Or you know? Sweet little Kagome does not want me to fuck her.'__** 'Think about it.'**_

_Every time I see your face _

Inuyasha stared at her bare neck begging to be marked, her traveling hands pleading to remove his clothes, her smiling face calling to be 'fucked'. Did she want this?

"Kagome, are you sure your ready?"

_**'Hai hai hai hai! Why is he asking? Can't he tell? Hai!'**_ "Hai."

_My heart smiles _

His inner youkai brought something else to his attention besides the fact of her virginty. _**'Pup her.' **__'Pups? She's definiately not ready for that!'__** 'Do you doubt that we could take care of her and our pups if need be?' **__'If need be? Eventually we'll have to no matter what!'__** 'Point?' **__'My point is she's not ready.'__** '...'**_

Inuyasha ignored the voice and grabbed hold of her upper arms, pushing her against the wall. His mouth made contact with hers, a waging war going on between the two tongues for 'dominance'.

_Every time it feels so good_

Her silk yukuta was doing nothing to block out the feeling of his hard groin against her lower stomach. It was throbbing violently making her not only want to do this for her, but to relieve him as well.

_'Maybe I'm not the only getting something out of this. It's... it's so hard. Does it hurt?' _her small head wondered. Her tiny hands traveled down his body to the large rock at his pants. Unbuttoning them, she fit her hand cupped over it and gasped. _'It is hard! And big! How would it fit into anything??'_

_It hurts sometimes _

"Satisfied?" Inuyasha smirked, flexing beneath her.

Kagome jumped back at the sudden movement. Satisfied? Of what? That he was hard? Or big? That he didn't have any medical problems that would stop them, not that she thought he did. She didn't know the answers to either of the questions so she just slightly nodded and looked into his eyes hoping he would see his answer there.

_Created in this world _

Feeling that it was only fair that she had made an earlier than excepted move, he slipped his hand under her yukuta. Messaging her nipples with his thumbs, a possessive growl escaped when her small moan was heard.

In one fluid movement, Inuyasha tossed both material clothes over her head and onto the floor leaving her utterly exposed.

_To love and to hold _

Kagome wanted to move her hands to cover herself, her body. But Inuyasha wouldn't let her. He gazed at them a moment longer, pleased that the gashes were completely healed and gone. Grabbing her already moving hands he pushed them aside and nuzzled her cheek, then neck. Moving a little lower he flicked her breast causing her to gasp. Loving the effect he had given her and the effect she gave him, he closed his mouth around her crinkled nipple and began to suck lightly.

_To feel _

Kagome arched her back into him, squeezing her eyes shut on the wonderful feeling. She was so inexperienced and he so experienced; the things he could do to her body that she didn't even know about was amazing. How could there have been this entirely different world that she _knew_ about, but never ventured to? If she knew that Inuyasha would be the man to take her, would she have? I guess so since that's what they wasted no time doing.

_To breathe_

Her hitched moaning urged him on. The intense heat he could feeling vibrating from her to him begged him to help them meet their climax. Switching onto the other boob, Inuyasha felt soft hands moving on his abs, then felt Kagome tugging on his shirt asking him to take it off.

_To love you _

Obediently stepping back he allowed Kagome to remove his shirt and watched her stare dreamily after. Smirking at her pleased reaction, Inuyasha moved back in, pressing their upper bodies against each other, trapping Kagome between the wall and himself.  
The feel of his hard muscles touching her bare chest made tingles run down her spine. Or was it that his hand was running down her back?

_Dangerously in love_

Reaching her rear, Inuyasha tightly squeezed it causing her to quietly yelp in shock and pleasure. Circling her waist, he came to the lining of her panties and let the drop to the floor so silently that Kagome wouldn't have realized unless she felt it slide down her legs. In which, she barely took notice of as it is.

_Can't do this thing _

Inuyasha started moving them towards the bed and in the process wound up loosing his pants. Kagome fiddled with his boxers, remembering how big he was under her hand. How was he without any cloth in between? Impatient to find out, she began pulling on the sides of it making it slip down.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_**'Tonight shall be long,'**_ his beast chuckled. _**'We'll make sure of that,'**_ he said as if with re-assurance.  
Kagome jumped back bumping into the bed when his boxers met the floor. How did he keep making it move without touching it? Her little wonderment enticed him to no end. Getting on his knees at the edge of the bed, he pulled Kagome's legs back to him.

_I'll never leave _

Her entrance was right in front of him, tugging at his senses so violently that his youkai was almost winning the constant battle. Separating her dewy petals, Inuyasha licked her bud lightly causing her to shiver against him. Licking with more force Inuyasha played with her clit, diving into her never ending tunnel frequently. Kagome's walls were shaking madly and her moans seemed to be getting a little louder.

_Just keep on loving me _

Inuyasha stuck one finger into her tight womb and thrust. Driving his finger as deeply into her as he could, he stuck another finger inside as well. Kagome arched her body downward pushing him farther inside her unexplored caves. Her walls were squeezing fiercely on the intruder, but Inuyasha picked up the speed even more and stuck another finger through.

His other hand inched up to her breast and toyed with the hard nipple and padded area. Her juices were seeping into his now cupped fingers indicating her about-to release body. At the release of her, would mean the release of his inner youkai.

_I'm in love with you _

Inuyasha carefully curved his fingers up inside of her sending her onto Cloud 9. Inuyasha's hand which had been playing with her breast found their way to Kagome's mouth which she began sucking and licking on like a pup. Her muffled screams and cries could scarcely be heard anymore to the hanyou as his world began to flash red. With his last controllable amount of strength he threw up a sound barrier and drifted off into the deepest, most restricted, area of his mind.

_I can not do _

His youkai pulled his fingers out of his 'mate' and licked them clean of their essence. Sliding his tongue into and over her clit he watched her tremble still enjoying the after-effects of her climax. His tongue traveled up over her smooth skin, passes her abdominal, and stopped shortly at her boobs to flick each one tenderly. It stopped again at the place he intended to mark her at, sucking and nipping at it making her moan lightly. Up her ear which he nipped at, and down to her mouth which he devoured.

_I cannot do anything without you in my life_

Kagome could taste little traces of her sweet juices on his tongue as the more passionate battle continued.

Inuyasha scooted her farther up onto the bed and climbed atop her body. With his arms holding up his weight lowly above her, her nipples hardened again at alert and touched the tip of his chest. His manhood lay relaxed at her entrance driving her insane. Her body wanted things she barely knew about, that could happen, but still no sooner had his placed his cock right above her wet pussy had she started getting another strange feeling in the pit of her stomach like she had when she reached her climax moments before.

_Holding me, kissing me, loving me _

Without warning Inuyasha held himself up with one hand and pressed into her entrance and slid in. Her barrier of womanhood, her virginity broke sending extreme pain to her. Her sweet eyes welled up with tears and her mouth stopped playing games.

Pulling his mouth away from her, he kissed her tears away and whispered soothingly to her that the pain was only temporarily. Kagome couldn't help but trust this hanyou/youkai. He was her life, so she tried hard to stop the wetness in her chocolate orbs and held her breath waiting. Inuyasha seemed to know what she was doing, so without pulling out of her he laid his forehead on her own and looked into her pain filled face.

_Dangerously_

Kagome looked back into his eyes and noticed that they were redder with tinted gold that the other way around as she had seen earlier.

_'His youkai is doing this? Doesn't that mean something? Er... I can't remember now... I'll ask Sango tomorrow.'_ Kagome thought realizing the pain fading.

Above her Inuyasha watched her expression change, completely relieved.

_I love you _

Kagome bumped her hips back against him, the feel of pleasure replacing that of pain. If he had been in his hanyou stage, a shock figure would probably be on his face. Kagome had pressed back into him with such demand and so spontaneous, he would have questioned her virginity if not for his nose. And that he was the one whom just took it and witnessed it himself.

_Dangerously in love_

Inuyasha pulled back as if to remove himself but then slammed back into her resulting in her gasping loudly. Smirking, Inuyasha repeated himself and moved faster. The sound of skin-on-skin slapping could only be heard to their ears, and the sound of her pleasurable groans could only be heard by his ears.

Pushing on leg down onto the bed and one over his shoulder, he thrust into her small vagina. Pounding into her with the amount of strength and speed that only his youkai could have, Kagome was traveling to her next climax much faster. Just as Kagome was about to let loose an ear splitting scream at her arrival, he pulled out of her so quickly that she whimpered.

Flipping her over, he positioned her on her hands and knees, a much more traditional style to the Inu Youkai. Licking her anal entrance, he crammed his cock into her, not ready for her to hit her other climax and let this night be over quite yet.

Grabbing onto her shoulders, he slammed into her and the impact made her jolt forward, his grip pulling her back. Her ass was almost as tight as her pussy! He could feel himself pulsing within her, his muscles tightening. Kagome's elbows buckled under her, her head hitting the bed. Her hair got messed up as she pushed into it, trying not to yell out her pleasure. The feeling he was repeatedly giving her was insane, it felt like she was going to explode in this new amazing feeling. It was so good, how could anything be this great?

Switching transitions as quickly as youkai possible, before Kagome knew he was out of her, he was pumping into her pussy once again. Thrusting into her forcefully, he quickens then slowed down at tormenting paces. Her walls were loosing and he could feel her stretching with every pound into her he gave. Kagome's hand came up to her clit and mashed it increasing her pleasure. Her ragged moans and screams were like cocaine he was getting addicted to.

Arching her ass upward Kagome dug her nails of her opposite hand into the sheets and yelled out her release. The ghost of a smile could be seen on Inuyasha's face as he stuck the base all the way to her clit. Repeating that process a few times after her he came. A couple grunts escaped his thin lips as his fangs traveled up her back and to the base of her neck.

Next to her collarbone, his fangs scraped the skin lightly making her shiver. Pulling a few inches away he dove into her skin, her neck now baring his mark. Kagome's pain-filled yelp reminded him of the way she sounded when he first drove his cock into her. Lapping up her blood he smirked at her reaction; the way she moaned at his touch and turned her head for more access ensured him that there would be another round.

When her blood was gone he slipped his fangs back into the same holes, digging a little deeper, this time with her permission of moaning and gasping. Inuyasha could sense her senses dulling slowly, at a pace she didn't even notice. As much as he wanted his other round _now_, it seemed as though he would have to wait.

Picking Kagome up bridal style, he carried her to the top of the bed and laid her down. Kagome looked up at him and he almost lost himself. "Mate."

Kagome almost jumped at the word.

_'Mate? Isn't that what it meant, his youkai side had chosen her as his mate? Well, what about the real Inuyasha? He had no say in it, but did he feel he was being cheated? Did he agree with it?'_ She didn't want to worry about this right after what she went through with him. Lost in her thoughts, she was slightly surprised when she felt his lips cascading down upon her own. Finally kissing him back, she pulled back breathless after a moment. In the act of looking away she saw... gold?

Inuyasha placed his hand on the side of her face and pulled her eyes back to his. He was completely hanyou. He kissed her nose, both cheeks, and eventually once again her lips.  
"Rest... koi," Inuyasha instructed. Suddenly the impact of all the exhaustion left her feeling drowsy and tired. Snuggling under the covers Kagome's deep breathing soon made him leave to follow her. With the smell of thick sex in the room, Inuyasha's sensing became more alert and he soon snoozed off after his raven haired beauty.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you _Lunamoon12 _for all your support and reviews! They are _very_ much appriciated! Please continue reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: sigh oh the humiliation. I do not own Inuyasha. That is why this website is, in fact, called _fan fiction. _Made _by_ the fans, _for_ the fans, but not _of_ the fans.

* * *

She didn't stand against the car with her legs crossed at the ankle like the movie stars, in fact, she didn't stand at all.

She didn't stand against the car with her legs crossed at the ankle like the movie stars, in fact, she didn't stand at all. Kagome sat on the roof of the car, the hood pointing west of Inuyasha's face. Her legs were draping over the edge, slightly parted. Her strawberry coated lips half an inch apart, inviting all comers.

She held a black and pink rose bejeweled covered cell phone against the hard surface of the car, the song blaring yards away. I smirked at the resemblance she had to a blonde at the moment, except for the fact the sun peaked through the heavy clouds emphasizing her glossy midnight black hair. Her pink halter-top was stretched across her big breast, struggling to break free. Her swan white neck crooked in just the right place, indenting her mark.

Kagome's mini black skirt shimmied as she finally noticed Inuyasha and slid down the car. "Done with your soccer game?" her soothing voice asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha arrogantly smiled. "Does it look like it?" As he walked past Kagome to his car, he looked back at his teammates winking before smacking her plump ass.

"Eeep!" Kagome shrieked, coyly sliding into the passenger side.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Inuyasha asked.

"How many times are you going to recite that? Yes! You are such an awesome fuck Inuyasha! Are you happy?" Kagome giggled.

"I'm just making sure you don't regret loosing your virginity to me. Keh, I already knew I was good in bed."

"You practiced with your hand enough, huh?" Kagome mumbled. "Don't worry the fact that I lost both my virginity and freedom in the same night is fine with me. Well, it is if I loose it to you... I think."

"Well let's do something; I don't feel like hanging out with the boys right now," Inuyasha mumbled.

"You did win, so let's celebrate! What do you want to do?"

Inuyasha moved his hand across the seat to her thigh and playfully teased it. "Inuyasha! Aren't you tired enough?! I mean do something else," Kagome blushed.

"I have to go home first- hold up," Inuyasha chuckled. He ran inside to tell his parents his plans, which were still very hazy. It shouldn't have taken very long at all. But time stretched on and on, and not the usual, slow time ticking that it typically did when she was away from Inuyasha. The time lost waiting in the car seemed so much more delicate, like something major was about to happen.

Inuyasha ran out of the cozy, big house that was like a second home to her. "Inuyasha Tashio! Time is almost up! You better tell-" The rest of the sentence was cut off when he slammed the door shut and peeled out of the drive way with screeching tires.

"What was your dad saying?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Old man, doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Its not... important," Inuyasha said, trying to vent and stay calm at the same time.

"I don't know..." Kagome trailed off. '_It seems like he's trying to hide something from me.'_

* * *

They pulled up to a diner that Kagome rarely went to. It was fairly new and the atmosphere was very welcoming, but she just never had the money. They went inside and slide into a red leather booth. After ordering their food, they sat in awkward silence until Kagome couldn't stand it and cleared her throat. "Um-"

She was cut off by Inuyasha speaking up, "Food's here." As if on cue, the waitress placed a tray of the desired food in front of them. Kagome had long since lost her appetite as the burning unknown information ate her up inside.

"You're hiding something from me," she blurted out.

Inuyasha looked up surprised before he stared intensely back down at his plate. "I'm leaving."

Kagome's breathing stopped and her voice hitched in her throat. Was he breaking up with her? After one day? She gave everything she had to him! She gave him her virginity, and he was leaving!?

"I'm trying new things and I'll be with new people. I'm moving... to the states," Inuyasha continued.

"To... the states?" Kagome asked incomprehension. "You're leaving me- to go to America?"

"I have to. I just got a modeling job in New York. Kagome, I will always love you..." His words blurred in her head. This was too much. She finally got her dream-come-true, and it was turning into a nightmare. Her head pounded in her ears, her vision fuzzed, and she it seemed like she was trying to listen to a conversation while she was under water. This is pretty much how she felt, with the chlorine burning her eyes; she couldn't even tell tears were already racing down her pale cheeks.

"When?" she asked in a voice not her own. It stayed monotone as if she were a dull lifeless human. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome jumped up rigid and threw her plate to the floor, running out of the diner. The thick clouds from earlier knew her pain as they tossed the tornado winds from all directions and poured rain down in sheets. Her hair tussled and blinded her as she kept on running to a location she couldn't see.

Her heart was throbbing as if she could physically feel it breaking. Her feet ached with each stomp she made as she tore down the street onto the service road of the highway that they had just exited off of. The highway with its lips sealed leaving the water to pool around her feet in secrecy. The highway was there, moments ago, when the torment she felt now was just a bad thought. The highway knew the difference now, and it hadn't changed a bit.

And of course not. Why would a highway change because a person on it did? No. Kagome was on her own as she ran on the shoulder past all the cars that came barreling towards her. Inuyasha's call for her to come back fell on deaf ears as did anyone else's reply for years to come...

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly.

**Peyton Cummings**- Yes and no. Since Inuyasha shortened the process by leaving, her mark never completely... um... got completed. Sorry for lack of better words. The mark was formed one day, but it never was consistant which is why she never turned into a youkai. Inuyasha didn't finish the mating session because he didn't sleep with Kagome again, thus the mark he left was more of a claim to tell other youkai's that she was taken, (like an engagement or engagement ring) however for the mark to fully take action she would have had to be marked again the following night- to show that he didn't regret the night before. Sometimes that happens and that is why they are given a full 24 hours to mark her again, efficiently deepening the mark and making it permanent. I apologize if I can't explain things clearly, but if you still don't understand leave a review and I'll see if I can clear things up for you, ok?  
**Musouka.Dreamer**.- I'm really glad you gave my story a shot! Just to let you know, Inuyasha won't be in the story _for a while_, in fact a certain Inu taiyoukai will be taking his place as soon as this chapter...

* * *

The voices around Kagome floated and drafted around her, but nothing really entered her ears. Preps babbled on with their conversations going in one ear and out the other, about pointless things that they probably wouldn't remember in the morning. Kagome kept her mouth shut and stared into empty space: thoughts swarming in her head and across her eyes. She barely noticed when someone was talking to her until she felt a light, uncertain tap on her shoulder. She turned her dull gray/blue eyes to the unwelcome visitor and said nothing else to acknowledge their presence.

"Um, Kagome... We know something happened with you and Inuyasha a while back, but its been four months and we think you should tell us what's going on," the girl squeaked, her statement sounding more like a question than anything.

"Inuyasha left me. He moved to America. Haven't talked since. Never see him again," Kagome said simply, using the smallest sentences to explain the situation.

"Oh," Naomi gasped. Had _they _not talked since then, or had _she _not talked since then? Now didn't seem like the time to ask- or ever. "Well, they...I... we, think that you should move on. Y'know: to another man."

"Hn."

"Actually a demon."

"Hm."

"To Sesshoumaru."

Kagome sat up straighter ever so slightly. In a comic, this is where she would have spit out coke everywhere. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, her tone not wavering.

"Well, yes. Um, we think you two would make a really good couple and maybe you two could make each other happy..." Naomi trailed off cautiously.

Kagome's shrill laugh was almost like a slap to the face. Anything nice about her was completely gone and she hadn't shown even the littlest emotion since the night she saw Inuyasha leave with the moving vans. He tried to say goodbye before he left- but she refused to come to the door. This was the longest conversation she's had since that day. "I haven't been happy since then."

"I know, but... Maybe Sesshoumaru-" Kagome stopped listening trying to tune out Naomi's annoying voice buzzing in her face.

'Just make it stop!' "If I go talk to Sesshoumaru, will you get off my back?"

Naomi's expression turned into a cheerful, triumphant face. She hadn't thought she was making any process, but apparently she was better than she thought. "Really? Yes!"

* * *

Kagome stood up from her nightmare, walking away from the chattering behind her. Well, her and Sesshoumaru shared something in common, they both hated hanyou's. But then again, humans were wearing thin on her nerves too. Suddenly the noise stopped completely and she found herself face-to-back with Sesshoumaru.

Strangely, Kagome started to feel nervous, before she mentally slapped herself and continued on with her task. "Sesshoumaru?"

Said demon inwardly growled. He had come away from the school party for a reason. He started to mentally cuss his father whom made him come- when he cycling his love-lust. He turned around and discovered that he was merely a foot away from the raven-haired human. Her dress was more of a corset with a flowing mini skirt, prompting her breasts up with a strapless black bra covering her nipples as a matching top. Sesshoumaru stood rigid resisting the burning desire that came with looking into her eyes. "Hn?"

((Lime))

Kagome's fidgeting only increased when he turned around. What was she supposed to say? She took a deep breath about to speak feeling her skin tight gothic bra move with her when she was pulled into a warm embrace and two lips covered her own. She felt a clawed hand gently push against the small of her back, making her feel a stiff member through her cotton black skirt and his silk white pants. Kagome moaned, experiencing feelings she hadn't felt in a while. A long while.

Sesshoumaru lost control when he heard her moan; sliding his other hand around her backside and unlacing her black "dress", he wedged his hand under her bra strap. Kagome surprised herself when she tangled her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. He picked her up, letting Kagome's legs straddle him and set her against the nearby bench. He swooped down and laid atop her craving body, his cock starting to throb almost painfully. His right hand that had presently been behind her back went to the front breast and carefully squeezed. Kagome jumped a little at the sudden contact and arched into his touch.

Sesshoumaru trailed small kisses down her jaw line to her neck and right over the spot where Inuyasha's mark used to be. (A/N if this confuses you please read my response to **Peyton Cummings** at the top of the page.)

Sesshoumaru's kisses became needier as he got lower and he began to tenderly nibble and suck the skin between his lips. He cautiously slid the bra downward and heavily blinked before taking that into his mouth, too. Kagome gasped loudly when she felt his hot tongue licking her hard breast.

"Kagome? Are you out here?" a strong voice called out in the darkness


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: For those of you that do not know, I don't own Inuyasha.

**Peyton Cummings- **they don't really have sex, just what was mentioned. And it sort of is random, but it only happened because just like demons get bloodlust, they get lovelust and it was his time

* * *

"Ah!" Kagome gasped. "Um, yeah! I'm over here!" she scrambled from underneath Sesshoumaru and yanked her bra up. She skidded past a birdbath and came from behind some small bushes.  
Kagome pulled the strings on the corset to tighten them before she remembered she couldn't tie it by herself.

"Where? I can't find you!"

"If you went to the birdbath, you went too far. Hurry up, Sota! I need help tying my dress. This stupid branch snagged it and it came undone," Kagome yelled, forming her lies early.

"Oh I found you. Here, turn around and I'll fix it for you while you explain why you're back here," Sota said, coming into the clearing.

Kagome did as instructed and began explaining herself; "It was too loud in there so I came to lay down for a while. Guess I dosed off and I was on my way back in I ran into a baby tree and then you found me."

"Sounds like something you would do," Sota agreed, sounding far off. "Hey, I've been talking to some of your frien- some of your old friends and they've brought something big to my attention."  
"What would that be?" Kagome said, fearing the worst.

"Kagome," Sota spun her around to face him. "You need a boyfriend to make you happy."

_'Well, I certainly was happy until you interrupted me,'_ Kagome grumbled in her head. "Really?"

"I'm not really sure who, but I completely agree with them. I'm now a man on a mission: Kagome-san, I'm gonna get you a man!"

"And what about a demon?"

That caught Sota utterly off guard, as he stumbled to find his words. "Do you really think another demon would be good for you?" he looked into her eyes and even in the dim lighting he could see something that he hadn't seen there in ages. Defiance. "Actually, I think anyone would be great. Yeah, dandy."

"If you need me big brother, I'll be in the party room. I feel like... dancing."

* * *

Sota stood there dumbfounded, pondering what had just happened. _'Maybe she actually is bi-polar; I've never heard of anyone being depressed for months and then suddenly giddy. In a matter of minutes!'_ He caught up with her when he heard the glass door to the house slam shut.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing; fully dressed, watching them leave. He ran a hand through his silky silver hair, remembering how it felt to have that Lady's fingers twisting in his hair. Until that _boy _interrupted them. Sesshoumaru grimaced at his thoughts. _'Who the fuck was she and how the fuck did she know me?'_ "Ah, how I hate what this lust does to me; such vulgar language," he smirked letting his claws elongate and destroy the nearest trees.

In the shadows, two beady eyes glared at the scene before them. "Mine."

* * *

"Hey guys! What's up?" the three girls jumped about a foot into the air before spinning around on their heels with unheard of speed.

"Kagome? Oh my gosh, are you drunk?!" Priscilla swooned.

Kagome opened her mouth to laugh and took notice that they flinched until they heard her musical laugh engulf them like it hadn't for longer than they cared to count.

"Wow, peoples lighten up! It looks like you've seen a ghost!" in mocking motion, she slowly checked behind her then spun back around smiling proud, "Nope! No ghost or ghoul."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're back! We have so got to fill you in: I mean have you _heard _what Kikyou did? The nerve some of the sluts at this school have," Sasha said, pecking her newest boyfriend on the cheek and telling him to hold on, she would be right back.

Kagome skimmed around the people in the group surrounding her, between Sasha and Shisshi she saw the white suit and long cascading sliver hair that belonged to Sesshoumaru and she smiled just a little more.

Sasha caught Kagome's smile, which before was shut shy of her eyes, but now it spread throughout her entire body. She glanced behind her but saw no one except Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku, and that new boy. Every one of them was old news, well except the new boy, but he was nothing special; so who was she grinning at? _'Oh I swear, Kagome! Don't you have any class at all? Its all about the fresh meat!'_

Latching her arm onto Kagome's and arm, she nodded to Priscilla and led them away. "Ooh Kagome! Did you see the way that new boy was staring at you?"

"Who? Naraku? I hadn't seen him come in," Kagome shrugged.

Shisshi growled lowly, trying not to step up, "You didn't see _anything _until you went outside. What made you change so much anyway?"

"Yeah doll, what was it?" Priscilla added, not catching the hint of malice in her friend's voice.

"Hmm, I don't know," Kagome mumbled.

"You should totally hook up with him!" Priscilla and Sasha excitedly said in union.

"Who?" Kagome asked feeling lazy.

The two girls look at each other as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Naraku!"

"He doesn't like her!" Shisshi hissed, her voice dripping with venom. She turned on her heel and walked over to Naraku, as if to prove a point, and stopped mere inches from his face.

The group looked at each other in confusion and followed behind several feet. An unknown pull called to Kagome, and she stood the closet to Shisshi and Naraku.

"Naraku, honey, you look so handsome tonight," she gushed with her voice soaked in sultry seductiveness. "Don't you think I look pretty, too?"

Naraku glimpsed down with anything but lust in his eyes. If something was to be found there, it was detest. "I think..." he seemed deep in thought. "Kagome is actually the one that steals the spotlight tonight," he concluded with a sincere smile in her direction.

"Hate to say we told you so... actually I love it so: we told you so!" Sasha whispered giddy.

* * *

**A/N** I just found out how to finally put in the rulers! I'm so dumb, gosh... but I'm so happy! Atleast now it should be easier to see the scene and time changes


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I claim to.

* * *

The light swished around Kagome's face like she couldn't focus. Oh wait, the light _was _moving, or technically, _she_ was moving. When Kagome was able to plant her feet on the ground she looked at her surroundings. _What? I moved like, a foot? Wow big difference!'_

She turned her head to Sasha and Priscilla only to find that they had taken about five **HUGE **steps back. She directed her attention towards where there mouths stood gaping at. Kagome smiled. And then quickly frowned. Less than three feet in front of her Sesshoumaru held Naraku by the back of his collar a yard away from the ground.

"Sesshou-" her voice was cut off by the microphone blaring overhead.

"And the sexiest girls outfit for tonight, drum roll please, Kagome Higurashi!! Please come forward and show off that smokin' body of yours!" the announcer cheered, completely tuned out from the girl he was talking to.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru drop Naraku flat on his ass and whip his head around to stare at her.

"Huh?" Kagome asked as if she were the one caught doing something bad. She looked like a deer trapped in headlights until Priscilla screeched next to her, "Darling, you won! Go up there, hon!"

Kagome's body spun around as she raced to the stage. Won what? She halted in the center only to hear hungry catcalls trying to grab her attention. "And the lucky guy that not only gets titled the best dressed but gets to have his way with the fine babe? Naraku Koukatsu! Get on up here!"

Kagome slowly pieced two-and-two together and began to worry what Sesshoumaru would do. But he was an honorable demon, and he had respect for people's awards. Sesshoumaru stepped back and spat on the hanyou before letting Naraku scamper on stage and take place beside Kagome.

"You may now kiss the lady," the boy said, whom was somewhat familiar to Kagome.

"Thanks Gokai," Naraku said before facing her. "So we meet again?"

_Oh yeah, he's the sly bastard that wanted me to have sex with him and-'_ Kagomes thoughts were cut off as Naraku gently pressed his lips against her own.

"Mhm," Kagome moaned into his firm yet soft lips.

"With a kiss like that, you must be single or your girlfriend would be tearing up the stage, not to mention Kagome's outfit! Hn, wouldn't mind seeing that! So Miss Higurashi, the preceding question is: do you have a boyfriend?! And more importantly: would you like one?" Gokai asked like an announcer on television, ruining their moment.

"Me? Well um, yes, wait no. Not really?" Kagome flushed. Why were her statements sounding like a question? Who was she asking; Sesshoumaru? "No, I don't have a boyfriend," Kagome assured herself aloud.

"Hear that gentlemen? The lovely Kagome is single! Grab her while you can-"

"Hey! I'm not some kind of object you can claim!" Kagome butted in.

"Though I must admit she is feisty."

_'Perfect'_ Sesshoumaru thought unwarily.

_'I can break her' _Naraku thought darkly.

_'Embarrassing!'_ Kagome thought mentally groaning.

"That's enough Gokai," Naraku cleared his throat. Kagome was emitting strong vibes; angst, wary, humiliation, stress, worry, and tiredness. Gokai got off stage and went over to the DJ.

Slow jams starting playing and with Naraku being the extreme opportunist he was, he twirled Kagome into his arms and leant her far back where she was balancing on one leg with the other slightly in the air. Needless to say, even though the position was graceful, she would have very **un**gracefully fallen if he hadn't been supporting her weight. He swooped in and captured her lips again, this time swapping a thin, unnoticeable liquid from his mouth to hers. It was much too weak to have any effect on him, but it should be perfect on her.

He slowly brought her back to a stand and pecked her hand with a short bow. "May I have this dance?"She giggled and curtsied before replying yes. She laid her head on his chest and practiced on making the room stop blurring. Naraku looked down at her and sensed her emotions fleeing. _'That process didn't take long.'_ He led them in a tight circle and she lazily followed until the song ended and he saw the person he least wanted to.

"May I cut in?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth, attempting to get a hold of himself; _'She's not yours! Ignore it because that's just what he wants: to crawl under my skin like the little spider he is and steal everything I want. Wait, I want that ninjen? This Sesshoumaru will not lower himself to a petty human!' **'Didn't you already? You cannot fool yourself Sesshoumaru, we are one, and we both want Kagome.'** 'That is her name? Kagome?' **'Lovely isn't it? You should pay more mind when people are talking to your woman.'** 'My what?! You make me sound like… like… a wolf! Nonsense.' **'The only nonsense that has been thought was your last remark. Now, gather your mind and get back with your future mate.' **_Sesshoumaru growled attracting the only pair of outside eyes to be drawn to him. _'I hate to be told what to do, remember that.'_

The independent taiyoukai stopped moving and his head yanked to the side, glaring at the human that was slowly recovering from the sudden growl. "Did you hear anything?"

"Uh, er, no. No Tsuyoi, Sesshoumaru. I heard nothing."

"Very well," the Inu walked back inside and went in search of Higurashi, Kagome.

"Kagome dear, that dog is coming back," Naraku whispered in her ear.

Startled, Kagome looked up dazed. She skimmed the floor for the mentioned dog only to feel a thin, smooth finger lift her chin and for her eyes to be greeted with sexy golden eyes. _'So familiar…'_

* * *

**A/N:** I will not be updating until I have 20 reviews... That's not asking for too much is it? Hmm... I don't think so... I'm only 6 away and besides, reviews make me feel all special! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The story is mine, the characters are not.

**A/N:** I _suppose_ I can update this chapter... I will hate myself forever and mentally kick myself to death... but yeah- I'm updating. _Shame on me!_

* * *

"May I cut in?"

_'Cut in what?'_ "I'm sorry, I don't have any scissors," Kagome said dumbfounded.

Sesshoumaru skeptically stared at her until he smelt the faintest scent of ixero- ((A/N: if you look it up, the hyphen has to be there)) "Kagome-kun, I meant might I have this dance?"

"Oh, yes you may," Kagome giggled.

She leant in and rested her head on his chest and felt another sense of belonging. _'I felt the same thing with Naraku, so whom am I with? And why can't I recall a thing?!' _"Do you remember me?"

Kagome looked up and studied his face. "I can't say that I do, I apologize."

"Can you remember ever talking to me?" Sesshoumaru asked and watched her shake her head 'no'.

"Can you remember what it felt to feel my lips upon your own?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

Kagome thought again with the same results.

Sesshoumaru slipped his hand to the base of her neck and tangled his fingers through her hair, passionately kissing her rosy lips like he had out back. She had a flash of him doing that to her in the past and smiled against his lips.

"Is there something specific I'm supposed to be reminiscing?" Kagome asked.

His hands traced her frame, willing not to completely forget him. When he got down to her lower back he hugged her closer to him, "Think harder, babe," he whispered into her hair. _**'Babe? Is there something you were going to say instead? That doesn't sound like you.'**__ 'Bitch.' __**'Sesshoumaru! I take offense to that!'**__ 'I was going to call her my bitch.' __**'Catchy, huh?' **_his inner beast mocked him_. __**'I don't think she would have taken it as the form of endearment you would've intended.'**__ 'That's why I caught myself.'_

"Are you my boyfriend? I remember an encounter, but I don't… think we finished," there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"How much do you know?" Sesshoumaru wondered.

"Nothing. All I know is you: that moment. When was it?"

"Today. Earlier," he smirked.

"You never answered me. You're not are you? That voice that called out to me, was he my other?"

"Far from it. He's your brother."

"You're delaying the question," Kagome pouted. "Was that man you took me from my boyfriend?"

Sesshoumaru growled at her confusion and then quickly stopped so as not to frighten her. "You are not with Naraku."

She would have questioned him since he gave no explanation for why she was originally in Naraku's arms, but his tone left no room for discussion. "So are you?"

"Am I what?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"My mate."

Sesshoumaru inwardly flinched at her choice of words and how lightly she used the phrase. "Ah, I long to say that it is so, but I could not play you for dumb."

"But that memory? I'm not one of those sluttish girls am I? No, I couldn't be!" Kagome shook her head.

"Certainly not! It was just, 'in-the-heat-of-the-moment-spur-type', deal," Sesshoumaru reasoned.

"You enjoyed it?"

"Yes."

"As did I?"

"To all my belief."

There was a twinkle of mischievous in her eyes as she continued to interrogate him. "And you are honest?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie."

"And what you said before is true?"

"I know not of what you are referring to, but as I said, this Sesshoumaru does not lie so it must be true," Sesshoumaru said, trying to maintain his usual stoic attitude without the coldness towards her.

"Then this Sesshoumaru and this Kagome will be a couple!" Kagome decided.

"I have no say?"

"You already said your say. You said, quote, 'I wish I was but I'm not and you're not stupid,' unquote."

"That was paraphrase, and it was terrible. I believe it was more like this, 'I long to say that it is so, but I could not play you for dumb,' Am I correct?" Sesshoumaru said smugly.

"Well that doesn't change anything…. And I was close! But innyhoo, I suppose you could object. I mean, if you want to," Kagome said close to tears at the end.

"Who said anything about object? What if I wanted to comment on how I would gladly accept and be the luckiest man in all of Japan?"

"That's allowed," Kagome sniffled.

"Don't cry. It's unbecoming of you: a smile is a much better fit." _'Tears are extremely annoying.' __**'Have you seen her cry? Her cheeks flush and her eyes glaze over, and somehow the rest of her body pales beyond compare. Quite beautiful.'**__ 'I rather not see her in pain. Especially with I the cause.' __**'And what of tears of joy?'**__ 'Hard to imagine, I have never done that.' __**'Yet you have in tears of sadness?'**__ 'No, but I know the feeling very well.' __**'As do most, Master Sesshoumaru.'**_

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Very childish," Sesshoumaru chuckled grasping her tongue with his thumb and forefinger in a split second. "I am your dominant and will do as I please. Refrain from worry; Inu's are faithful, but incredibly protective and occasionally controlling. And please, resist the urge to stick your tongue out, it should only be released when my own is wrapped around it as this situation is very tempting."

"For a reason?"

"Well taken," Sesshoumaru said moving in and deeply kissing her. Their burning pink tongues fought with each other for dominance in their tiny arena. Sesshoumaru moved his hands lower from her back and tightly grasped her bottom making her moan and him gain control. "Alpha," he smirked against her mouth.

"By cheating," Kagome jokingly complained.

"Showing my desire for you is not cheating, but expression. And I do want it," he groaned with thick lust in his voice.

"I get an arrogant, over-protective, sex-driven boyfriend and you get a clueless girl that you can manipulate to your will. Yeah, most _would _be having second thoughts."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I wrote the story, but not the anime or manga series. Therefore, I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

The dark hanyou seethed as he watched realization consumed the girl's body. It was a weak potent, but surely not that useless. He closed his eyes and tuned everything out except their voices with his demonic hearing and began pieces what she knew together.

'_Extremely willing. She knows practically nothing. She's in the perfect state. And she can only remember bits of things when told about the events; maybe I can reveal to her a false past without exposing myself.'_ Naraku planned his tactics and started to mentally laugh at the easiness that they unfolded in.

"Darling, our friends await our return. Are you finished with your charity dances?"

Kagome looked at him puzzled. _'Something's not right…'_ "What do you mean?"

"You couldn't have forgotten our anniversary again honey, could you?" Naraku cooed.

Kagome looked back and forth from Naraku's love filled eyes to Sesshoumaru's hateful ones. What was directed to her and why? "Anniversary?"

"Oh course! Baby, don't tell me you forgot we were dating since Fish Year! Freshman year? Oh I get it, this is one of those anniversary jokes right?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yea. That's all; I was just… messing around. Freshman year, wow. Ok, uh, let's get back, to uh, our friends," Kagome grabbed Naraku's hand and took one step forward before she felt something pulling her other hand back.

"Kagome-"

She snatched her hand from Sesshoumaru and mouthed the words, _"Leave me alone!" _She placed her free hand on Naraku's chest and was led away by the demon.

'_Dammit!'_ Sesshoumaru took calming breaths until his eyes returned to their normal gold, then set about to find the sly hanyou.

* * *

"Kagome, I can't believe Shisshi went off like that!" Sasha giggled when she saw the raven haired girl walk up.

Kagome pressed two fingers into her temples as her body trembled and a flashback ran through her head. _'He doesn't like you!'_ "Who doesn't like me?"

"Huh?" Priscilla asked, turning to Kagome.

"Nothing…" she tried to listen to the conversation that was going on, but nothing sounded familiar and she couldn't partake in any of it. She felt clueless and out of place, suffocated and needed to get away from them. Immediately. "I need some fresh air, be right back."

Naraku made a move to go with her but she smiled and reassured him that he should stay and chat.

Kagome bowed her head and let small whimpers quietly pass her delicate, quivering lips.  
_'It's so hard to pretend to be someone you know nothing about! The Kagome that everyone expects me to be is a complete stranger! I... I want to be with __**him**__, but I couldn't do that to Naraku. Not until I at least remember. Everything. Ahhh! I can't believe that I just blackout like that! And these stupid flashbacks; they could be a little more __**specific**__! I just... I want to... remember.'_

A black haired boy shook his head and walked a little closer. "Kagome-san, I know that you do not remember me, but if you did you probably wouldn't want to talk to me, anyway. I just want a chance to talk to you."

"Why?" Kagome looked away from her palms and to the new company. "Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

"You had this boyfriend, Inuyasha," Kagome's heart throbbed but no flashbacks came. "He was on my soccer team." she saw herself sitting on top of a car, but not him. "When he left to go to America," she remembered running down the highway in pouring rain. "You never talked to anyone again until today." Kagome felt alone and abandoned, she recalled sitting on her bed, unable to cry anymore. "He didn't want-"

"I don't want to hear anymore about this Inuyasha person."

"I see. Are you having flashbacks, Kagome?"

She studied him, deciding whether or not to trust this stranger, but the tired part ruled over her intelligence. "Yes. What is your name?"

"Oh, excuse me! My name is Miroku Houshi and I think I know what happened. Do you know if you have, pardoned my bluntness, open-mouthed kissed Naraku tonight?"

Kagome blushed and thought hard. "Maybe… about twice?"

"I believe he has infected you with a chemical called ixero-, it erases your past from your mind for approximately 2 weeks. Your full memory can be trigged early if enough flashbacks from a wide range of time occur. What all can you remember?"

"The basics. Names… some anyway. Family. It seems like I've been asleep since 7th grade," Kagome sighed.

"You should know Inuyasha then. You may or may not remember him leaving, but think about a silver haired demon."

"You mean Sesshoumaru?"

"No, he has dog ears and is actually a hanyou."

Kagome closed her eyes in deep concentration and hummed quietly. "I don't remember him," she whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you Kagome, but it is vital that you remember or Naraku can bend you to his will-"

"Wait, how do I even know I can trust you?! Why do you people keep insisting that Naraku is bad: when he has done harmful to me?"

"Not that you can tell! He's destroyed your memory for crying out loud!" Miroku yelled frustrated.

"Proceed," Kagome whimpered.

"Huh?"

"Your sentence. Finish the damn sentence."

"I'm going to call someone and I hope he jogs your memory," he said, pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"You'll see… Hey man? ... Oh yeah, long time no talk, huh? ... Well, I can't say I called you on my behalf… hey don't make it sound like that! ... Well, I've got someone here that wants- erm, needs to talk to you… You'll know soon," he pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed deeply. "Here."

Kagome took the phone and stared at the soccer player before her. "Hello?" she said hesitantly.

There was silence on the other end. "Hello?" she asked again.

"… _Kagome?"_

"Who is this?"

"_You… you don't even remember me? It's been 3 fucking years and you've already forgotten me?!"_

"Who the hell is this? I don't know _anybody_ for kami's sake and if you don't say your name how the hell am I supposed to know regardless?!"

"_Inuyasha. It's Inuyasha, Kagome. Hand Miroku back the phone," _Kagome felt a little guilty at his broken tone, but it wasn't her fault... right?

"Ixero-" Miroku said before the other party could speak. "… Naraku… I don't know why he would have waited this long… maybe to make sure you weren't coming back? ... He's always wanted everything your family had, Kagome included… You know he's a jealous bastard but I never thought he would stoop this low either… You what? … But her health is fine! … Inuyasha, listen to me, you're famous now! You could never get within 100ft of her without people surrounding you! ... The paparazzi will be even worse here considering you were born here and this is your first time back since your debut… What will they think when the first thing you do is go see a girl? … You're 3 years older than here and she's not even legal! You may be used to your name in magazines and newspapers _everywhere_ but she's not! … Inuyasha! - … When? … There would be no point, she'll remember by then and she'll want nothing to do with you again… She doesn't even _own_ a copy of any of your stuff!"

"_It doesn't matter, it's time I make amends anyway,"_ -click-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I would ask if this really needed to be said, but I know it does so whatever. I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry for the delayed update: I've been on my 18-wheeler and so that means no internet. Bad excuse, but its true. To somewhat make it up to you, I'm adding Chapter 12 immediately. Review please!

Sorry for the the delay but I've been driving in the 18 wheeler and I'm not even currently at home, I'm in some rich classy hotel that cost about 300 for two nights so yeah... I can't even stay on long. But I have the next chapter prepared so it should be a quick update.

"Did he hang up?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"What's his problem?"

"He's hurt. He's known you for a long time and you can't remember him."

"But he knows why now!"

"He's coming."

"Where?"

"Japan."

"Oh. Why?"

"To see you."

"Me? Why?"

"He misses you and he wants you to be ok… and happy with or without him."

"Where is he?"

"America."

"What?! Why? He's coming all this way just to see me?! Is he crazy?! Who has that type of money?"

"He does. He has plenty to spare."

"Is he one of those snotty rich kids?" Kagome groaned.

"No. He's one of those snotty music artists," Miroku replied, already half way back in the school.

"This is turning out to be the crappiest school dance. _Ever_," Kagome thought aloud, returning to her 'date'.

* * *

"Honey what took you so long?" Naraku asked, slipping an arm about her waist.

"Just got caught up in my thoughts," she lied.

Naraku's lips curled up in a sneer, a low growl emitting from his chest unheard by her ears. A black haired boy followed inside, her delay. "Lets' dance."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but it was futile as the loud music drown her words and he left her in the middle of the dance floor. He gave her a quick kiss of a promise of soon returning.

Up-beat, grinding music played as Naraku revisited his prey exactly where he left her. Two men were talking to her and she looked about ready to scream. "Just a little touch wouldn't hurt," the bigger guy's voice floated back to the spider hanyou.

"Yeah," a cackle that made even Naraku shudder came from the younger boy. He was obviously a smoker, "Just a hard grind wouldn't bruise your milky white flesh."

A loud growl came from behind them causing them to jump three feet up and run out of their skin. "She said no."

"Look buddy, we were here first," the muscular one said, first to recover. "Just who do you think you are?"

Wrapping a chiseled about her thin waist, the demon spoke up again. "I am Sesshoumaru. And this Sesshoumaru said remove yourself from her presence. Do so now."

The humans scurried away just as Naraku made his way to them. "You may release your hold on the lady."

"I think not."

Naraku let out a sneer at the inu's simple response to his demand. "It was not a question."

"Then it was a request that I not so politely refused. Evening Mr. Kumo," Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Kagome before pulling her away.

His body wanted her. Wanted her bad.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked irritated.

_'You.'_ His lips stayed sealed.

"Can you talk?"

_'Her questions are becoming quite annoying.'_

"Speak boy, speak!" Kagome mimicked, like she was talking to a dog.

"You will not embarrass this Sesshoumaru in such a way. Come," he growled.

_'All over you... What? Eww! Why would I want to cum all over him? Wait, why wouldn't I? Arg, stop talking to yourself Kagome Higurashi! Ok.' _Out on the school building balcony, Sesshoumaru cornered her against the rail three stories up. Brushing the hair away from her eyes, Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead.

"Beautiful," he murmed against the flesh on her neck, sending goosebumps across her arms and legs.

Kagome's mind started clouding and she began craving his touch, leaning into him as she felt her bra sliding down. Her sensitive peaks came into view and Sesshoumaru seized them, roughly sucking and nipping. Kagome gasped loudly with shock and approval as she had a relapse from earlier.

A smirk kicked at the corners of his mouth at her response, then he teasily flicked one nipple and pulled her bra back up.

Panting, Kagome glared at the demon before her. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I could smell your arousal sparking."

"So you decided to make the scent stronger for all the other demons to smell?!"

"Precisely. It lets them know not to come out here and whom you are with," he explained. Her evil glare continued. He sighed. "You enjoyed it."

"No I... Erm... uh whatever. Why did you take me out here?" Kagome's core was throbbing and she wanted to go home. Just lay in the hot tub until this feeling went away and then go to sleep. But, no matter how much she blinked, curtly nodded her head with her arms folded over her chest, or wrinkled her nose, she stayed in the same spot. _'Guess I'm no witch.'_

"What are _you_doing, human?" Kagome snapped her eyes opened and remembered just why exactly she wasn't moving. A big inu youkai was in her way. And it was his fault she felt like this in the first place.

"I want to go home."

"You're not Samantha from Bewitched and you're not home-" Sesshoumaru inwardly chuckled.

"That's my problem." _'I can't believe he watched that show!'_

"Something so simple can be easily fixed, if you help me fix my problem."

"Which is?" Kagome asked caustiously.

Pulling her back into his embrace and doing a small grinding motion, he huskily answered, "That."

"What? I don't even know you!" Kagome yelped.

"It's not like you're a virgin," Sesshoumaru did something similar snorting.

"Yes I am!" she yelled defensively. Blue started surrounding her body and she felt a small wave in her womb that she ignored. _'Healing? What wound do I have?'_

"Miko! What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru growled.

_'Miko? Since when did I become a miko and how do I know what to do? I thought it took years to train miko abilities, but its like I've mastered mine...' _"I'm not sure... Something tells me I'm healing something."

Sesshoumaru's infamous features took place as he became expressionless. His face crinkled as he smelled a change in her scent. "I was unaware Miko's could do that."

"Do what?" Kagome asked, the blue hue fading.

"Your hymen, you have made it regrow. In a sense a suppose, you are a virgin..." _'For now.'_

"You hate being wrong, don't you?"

"Immensely."

"I wish to go home," Kagome spoke, side-stepping the youkai.

"Consider your wish granted," Sesshoumaru remarked, gathering the young girl into his arms and jumping to the floor below, the wind blowing through his hair as he followed her scent to her house.

R&R please, I hope you enjoyed it.

_-Koi Inu_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome's memory slowly returned to her in shockingly only 2 more days. She beat Naraku to a bloody pulp, quite literally, and then she decided that she was bored and had some spare change.

"Mochi-mochi Sango-chan! Where you at?" Kagome asked, walking into the huge mall.

"On the way to my little brother's football game. Why what's up?"

"Bored. I have some extra cash that I was going to blow."

"A 17 year old does not need to go to an 11 year old playoff. Even if he is my blood. I am so ditching!"

* * *

'Wow, Kohaku is already in the playoffs? I'll have to congratulate him!' Kagome wondered aimless around the mall and found herself at the food court. 'Guess I'm hungry,' Kagome giggled.

She rode the escalator down and sat at a WacDonald's seat, arguing with her stomach. She stood up to get in line and looked around. 'I can't believe I haven't been here in 3 years!'

"Hey give it back, Romaku!" Kagome turned her head to the other side and saw a green haired hanyou with raccoon ears holding a pink slipper.

She walked over without a word and took it from his skyward hand. She gave the little girl her shoe back while petting the boy's ears.

"Hey, you're a natural! Romaku never let's anyone touch his ears unless it feels really, really, good."

Kagome looked at the hanyou that reached her breast on her 5'4'' frame. "I guess so. It's my first time giving an ear rub; am I any good?"

The boy jerked away and growled at the younger girl. "Shut your mouth, human."

"Hey! Watch your mouth! I'm human, too," Kagome dared him.

"You're a miko. And your scent is nice. She's just a ninjin."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked the girl.

"Sakura. Romaku is my babysitter but he's also my friend," the pink shoed girl responded.

"He doesn't seem very friendly…"

"It's cause most humans don't like him and neither do youkai's. He doesn't act like that once you get to know him. You don't know very many hanyou's, do you?"

"I don't know any," Kagome shook her head.

"What's your name, Miko?"

"Kagome."

The children looked back and forth between themselves; a smile stretching across their features. "Shippo's Kagome?" Romaku asked.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Sakura confirmed.

"That would be me. But how do you know me?"

"Oh, Shippo's going to freak!" Romaku exclaimed, to no one in particular.

"I thought he said you were all sad and miserable: what happened? Are you it now?" Sakura questioned.

"Yup. I don't know happened, I just got real sad. I didn't it affected him so much," Kagome mused.

"Well, since you stopped watching after him he had to get a new babysitter…" Romaku trailed off.

"He… he beats Shippo-kun," Sakura finished.

"What? No way! Kouga would never let that that happen," Kagome panicked.

"Kouga? He moved out a year ago. He's 18 now."

"How come you didn't know that? Don't you know his girlfriend Priscilla?"

"Shippo! I need to talk Shippo, now!" Romaku silently handed Kagome his phone.

* * *

Meet me at the mall, now," Kagome emphasized.

The conversation was short lived, but once everything was explained she couldn't bare to be away from him. Not after all the pain she forced him through.

She was pacing in front of "Cha Cha Ni Moon" when she felt a hand on her shoulder stop her.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Oh, Sango," Kagome said spinning on her heel. "Shippo! I can't believe I let that happen to him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I ran into some of his friends. He's been getting beaten! Sango, this is my entire fault!" Kagome said sobbing.

"Oh, my. Is he on his way?" Sango asked the year younger girl to her torso.

"Yes. He should be here soon. I can't believe that dumb pointless depression overcame me like that! There wasn't even any reason behind it."

Sango held Kagome at arms length and stared at her bewildered. "Just because you hate him now doesn't mean nothing happened! Your past is very real Higurashi: there definitely was reason to your depression!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused.

"You still don't remember?!"

"I remember everything! I just got moody because I wanted to! To be dramatic, I guess."

"No Kagome, Inuyasha left you. That's why that all happened."

"Who's Inuyasha?"

Sango asked a series of questions that all pointed to the same conclusion. The ixero- had taken full effect.  
Disclaimer: I disclaim that which must be disclaimed.

"Yes, I'm surer Miroku… well, that's what you told me but she doesn't even remember that conversation… Please come explain it to us… the mall… ok see you soon."

"I don't have time to be talking about someone you thought I knew, but I obliviously don't. I need-"

"Kagome!"

"Shippo! Oh my kami, are you alright?" Kagome broke the embrace and inspected the kitsune.

"I've missed you so much! Nee-chan, I've really missed you," Shippo cried into her stomach.

"Who's currently babysitting you?"

"I can't tell you."

Kagome lifted his chin up and looked into his green orbs. "Tell me."

-Sniffle- "Gokai. He said… he said that I was crap and I didn't deserve to have been every babysat by you. He said if he didn't have the right to get you neither did I."

Kagome gasped and her eyes grew slightly larger. "I'm so sorry Shippo! I never meant to hurt you, or bring you pain, but that's what I've been doing for the past 3 years."

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I'm the reason this all happened."

"No! It's Inuyasha's fault!" Shippo yelled.

"But… who is Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, falling into a nearby chair.

Shippo crawled over to her and plopped in her lap. He hadn't heard what she said so he just rested his head on her chest and tried not to think about the inevitable. 10 minutes passed by when Shippo's stomach growled causing both of them to laugh.

"Don't tell me he's starving you, too," Kagome sighed.

"No. I just got out of a baseball game and the team… oh! The team!"

"What about them?"

"They're waiting for me outside. They're ground take us all out to eat since we won and then coach is driving me home."

"Who will be waiting for you?" Kagome asked, closing her eyes.

"Gokai. But it's ok, I can call you if anything happens, right?"

"Of course," Kagome replied, pulling out a Sharpie. "Just pretend like it's not even there," she said while writing her number across forehead. Kagome kissed next to the last digit and let him stand up as he progressed what happened.

"I have to go out to eat!" Shippo blushed, smearing her lip gloss printed mark but having no effect on the Sharpie.

"Well I guess you should go through the drive-through!" Kagome giggled.

Shippo stormed off but at the mall exit doors, looked over his shoulder and gave her a big smile.

"Is he ok?" Sango asked, returning from the other side of the food court.

"I hope so. Thanks for the privacy. C'mon I promised you some shopping!"

* * *

So basically, I can't remember because I honestly didn't want to before I was slipped a chemical? Therefore, I can't recall him for more than 12 hours?" Kagome concluded, thumbing through a CD rack.

"Correct," Miroku answered.

"Is there any way to fix it?" Sango asked.

"I'll look it up."

"But until then- no. So who cares? Hey, look! A new artist," Kagome brightened up, showing them the CD case.

They both stood rigid and quiet, both refusing to speak. Finally Sango's words began tumbling from her lips. "That's Inuyasha."

Kagome stared at them before she started laughing. "Wow, ya'll are just too funny! Ok a joke is a joke; let's not take it too far."

"Er Kagome, we're not kidding. Did you read the cover?"

She shook her head the negative and read it, Inuyasha- Lousy Love. "Who names their debut album lousy love?"

"He didn't. His debut album is called My Angel, released 3 years ago."

'No way!' Kagome went away from the "Just in" CD rack and found the "I's" section. 'Inuyasha… Inuyasha…ah ha! Found one. Wait, this is When I Close My Eyes.' She added it to his other CD and continued her search.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I disclaim that which must be disclaimed. This includes The Dream's song Falsetto: the lyrics have been slightly altered. The bold parts mean a girl is singing.

* * *

"Yes, I've never been surer Miroku… well, that's what you told me but she doesn't even remember that conversation… Please come explain it to us… the mall… ok see you soon."

"I don't have time to be talking about someone you thought I knew, but I obliviously don't. I need-"

"Kagome!"

"Shippo! Oh my kami, are you alright?" Kagome broke the embrace and inspected the kitsune.

"I've missed you so much! Nee-chan, I've really missed you," Shippo cried into her stomach.

"Who's currently babysitting you?"

"I can't tell you."

Kagome lifted his chin up and looked into his green orbs. "Tell me."

-Sniffle- "But I ca- Gokai. He said… he said that I was crap and I didn't deserve to have been every babysat by you. He said if he didn't have the right to get you neither did I."

Kagome gasped and her eyes grew slightly larger. "I'm so sorry Shippo! I never meant to hurt you, or bring you pain, but that's what I've been doing for the past 3 years."

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I'm the reason this all happened."

"No! It's Inuyasha's fault!" Shippo yelled.

"But… who is Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, falling into a nearby chair.

Shippo crawled over to her and plopped in her lap. He hadn't heard what she said so he just rested his head on her chest and tried not to think about the inevitable. 10 minutes passed by when Shippo's stomach growled causing both of them to laugh.

"Don't tell me he's starving you, too," Kagome sighed.

"No. I just got out of a baseball game and the team… oh! The team!"

"What about them?"

"They're waiting for me outside. They're ground take us all out to eat since we won and then coach is driving me home."

"Who will be waiting for you?" Kagome asked, closing her eyes.

"Gokai. But it's ok, I can call you if anything happens, right?"

"Of course," Kagome replied, pulling out a Sharpie. "Just pretend like it's not even there," she said while writing her number across forehead. Kagome kissed next to the last digit and let him stand up as he progressed what happened.

"I have to go out to eat!" Shippo blushed, smearing her lip gloss printed mark but having no effect on the dried Sharpie.

"Well I guess you should go through the drive-through!" Kagome giggled.

Shippo stormed off but at the mall exit doors, looked over his shoulder and gave her a big smile.

"Is he ok?" Sango asked, returning from the other side of the food court.

"I hope so. Thanks for the privacy. C'mon I promised you some shopping!"

* * *

So basically, I can't remember because I honestly didn't want to before I was slipped a chemical? Therefore, I can't recall him for more than 24 hours?" Kagome concluded, thumbing through a CD rack.

"Correct," Miroku answered.

"Is there any way to fix it?" Sango asked.

"I'll look it up."

"But until then- no. So who cares? Hey, look! A new artist," Kagome brightened up, showing them the CD case.

They both stood rigid and quiet, both refusing to speak. Finally Sango's words began tumbling from her lips. "That's Inuyasha."

Kagome stared at them before she started laughing. "Wow, ya'll are just too funny! Ok a joke is a joke; let's not take it too far."

"Er Kagome, we're not kidding. Did you read the cover?"

She shook her head the negative and read it, Inuyasha- Lousy Love. "Who names their debut album lousy love?"

"He didn't. His debut album is called My Angel, released 3 years ago."

'No way!' Kagome went away from the "Just in" CD rack and found the "I's" section. 'Inuyasha… Inuyasha…ah ha! Found one. Wait, this is When I Close My Eyes.' She added it to his other CD and continued her search. 'Sunset. Another Letter I Won't Mail. Ok, here it is, My Angel. For someone who's only been on the market for 3 years, he sure is well known!' Kagome inspected the cover: it was a hanyou with long sliver hair, puppy ears, amber eyes, and a lone tear racing down his flawless cheek. He looked about 16 in the picture, which made him 19 today. Kagome added the case to the other 4 and looked on the back cover for the newest. A big detail, impossible that she could have missed but some how she did, was on his CD Another Letter I Won't Mail, it's cover picture was a picture of notebook paper with calligraphy writing. It read,

_Dear Kagome,  
I know you haven's got my other letters, cause I was too scared of what you'd say,  
But I've decided I'll mail them all today…  
_  
They were the beginning lyrics to his hit song from that track. She snuck past Miroku and Sango to the register line. Kagome set all of Inuyasha's CD on the bar and the clerk looked up.

"Are you a big fan?"

She blushed, letting herself slip into his assumptions. "Sort of."

He rang them up and watched her expectantly as he told her the total. "That'll be 7430.7753¥." (¥ yen. Approximately 70.83)

"Seriously?!"

"Four of them cost about 1573.65¥, but his debut album was only 1049.1¥. Do you want them or not?" (15 and 10)

"Yea. No bag," Kagome said handing him her debt card and signing the check. Stuffing them into her handbag she walked back to Sango and Miroku and apologized. "I don't have as much money as I thought, I'm sorry guys."

"Oh it's fine. There's always next time," Sango smiled. Her and Miroku went separate ways from Kagome, continuing their window shopping.

When she was alone, Kagome felt terrible about her lie, the excess cash burning a hole in her pocket. But she just felt the urge to run home and listen to every one of his CD's. An urge she simply could not resist.

* * *

"Ma? Grandpa? ...Sota?" With no response she felt an odd sense to giggle, which without realizing it she sub-consiouly did. Skipping up the stairs two at a time, she slipped in the first CD.

_started out talkin right here  
puttin it down like a muthafuckin mack  
__**sellin candy all up in my ear**__  
she wanna be down like the D's on the lac  
__**slow dancin in the club**__  
Her diamonds look like rainbows  
she grindin on my ...  
she lookin for the pot of gold  
__**we hope up in the AMG and indeed we in the westin**__  
she puttin moves on me, i coulda swore shawy's a wrestler  
talkin all that shit soon as i hit  
now i got her talkin like this  
__**in a falsetto**__**I'm like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah ooh  
in a falsetto**__  
she like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah aah  
__**in a falsetto**__  
__**I'm like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah ooh  
in a falsetto  
**__she like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah aah__**he talkin dirty all up in my ear**__  
and i'm finna put this dog right on her kitty cat  
__**i wasn't gon show u up  
but then u got that liquor in u  
callin last night fluke  
**__actin like she didnt remember  
i hopped up out the Lam and i'm finna defend my title  
finna put your ass to bed  
tell me which way would u like it  
talkin all that shit soon as i hit  
now i got her talkin like this  
__**in a falsetto**__**i like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah ooh  
**__in a falsetto  
__**i like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah aah**__  
in a falsetto  
__**i like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah ooh**__  
in a falsetto  
__**she like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah aah  
**__in a falsetto__**i like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah ooh**__  
in a falsetto  
__**i like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah aah  
**__in a falsetto  
__**i like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah ooh  
**__in a falsetto  
__**i like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah aah**__  
in a falsetto__**yea it feels just like my very first time**__  
_

she tellin all her homies i'm the real deal  
every time she leave the crib shawty be comin right back

(guitar solo)

in a falsetto

she said it feels just like her very first time

The girl's voice sounded perfect with this song. It irked Kagome. She spent the entire day listening to each and every one of her new CD's.

_  
in a falsetto  
__**i'm like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah ooh  
**__in a falsetto__**ooh ooh ooh ooh  
**__grind it, grind it, grind it baby  
grind it, grind it, grind it honey  
grind it, grind it  
now say it  
__**ooh ooh ooh ooh**__**we can talk in this key right here**__  
but any time u want me to take u up  
baby jump on this elevator  
__**promise there aint nothin greater**__  
take a shower  
__**let's take a shower**__  
let's take a shower  
__**let's take a shower**__  
and i'll meet u right back in a half an hour_

grind it, grind it  
do it, do it

its all over now  
u can come back down

Kagome's head swarmed with new information. It was like looking at someone else's life when realization hit them for the very first time. "Hey! I know a famous person!" Kagome chanted, jumping up. "Well... sorta. I know of a famous person- actually a lot of people do... Oh! A famous person knows me!"

"Indeed."

"AAAHHH!!" Kagome screamed, getting softer and quieter at the same time. "Ahem. Er- ah?"

"Are you finished Miko?"

"How do you know where I live?"

"Your scent is remarkably unique. It doesn't smell of human or miko. It is perfumed of- morning dew? I don't know it that would be the correct term, but that scent with honeysuckel intertwined."

"Oh. Kinda creepy..."

"Depends on your view. But I have every intention of finishing what we started days before. So are you quite done with your nonsense?"

"Sesshoumaru! You play too much. Seriously, help me clean my room," Kagome giggled.

"I don't kidnap you to finish our last encounter, and what? You consider me your...?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Friend, silly. And friends help friends!"

_'**Then maybe you can help me with my problem, Miko,**' _Before she could object, Sesshoumaru pinned her to the back wall, his thin lips covering her throat.

A heated moan escaped her lips before she grabbed onto he quickly slipping reality. "Sesshoumaru... we have to-"

"Have to what?"

"Um..."

A slight chuckle could be heard slip past his lips.

"Stop! Yeah... um... we should really stop," Kagome gasped.

"Why?"

_'Yeah, why? Um... I have no idea.'_


	14. Author's Note Please read!

PLEASE READ!! Important Author's note is as follows:

I'm sorry that lately its been taking me so long to update, but I'm suffering from a really, really terrible writer's block. I'm in the process of somehow getting Inuyasha back to Japan, but before that happens I would like something else to occur. The catch is, I don't know what that _thing_ is. And I know some of you are probably like: _so ignore it and write Inuyasha coming back already! _But I **can't**! I'm just as stubborn as this writer's block, but FORTUNATELY, I _should _update an actual chapter by midnight tonight or sometime tomorrow. I'm not at my usual computer so I don't have my rough draft with me right now, otherwise I could write on it now and then upload it sooner… but that's not the case.

SOOO, can you _please_ help me think of something to happen during the story's transition? Pretty, pretty please? For Kagome's health and sake?


	15. Chapter 14

_'Yeah... why?' Kagome begged her mind for answers as reality slipped, Sesshoumaru's sharp teeth playfully nipping her neck. _

"Get your hands off her," a deep growl sounded nearby. It was fierce and sexy, and _extremely _pissed. A white and red blur crossed into the room from the window.

"Hanyou," Sesshoumaru calmly addressed, not moving a centimeter.

Kagome stood frozen still, unaware of what was going on. _'Who the hell are you?'_but the words wouldn't form on her tongue. Her tongue's disorder, however incapable of moving, was not contagious for Sesshoumaru's tongue continued to teasingly lick the developing hickey.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm warning you!"

"You dare to threaten me, _mutt,_when I am in the mist of intercourse?" Sesshoumaru growled back.

"With my _mate!_"

"Your what?!" Kagome screeched, quickly finding her vocal cords.

Inuyasha smirked, about to explain when he caught Sesshoumaru's scent change to one of superiority. "Look again, hanyou, since your nose obviously isn't working," stepping away from Kagome's neck for the first time, he held her silky hair back to show her bareness.

"But I-"

"Didn't complete the tradition on the second day," the now smirking youkai finished.

"Nani?"

"I'm not your father and do not feel at liberty to explain it to a pup-"

"Why do you even want a human? A miko nonetheless! You _despise_ humans."

"Kagome started something with me a while ago, and you know how I hate leaving my business unfinished."

"Kagome would never start something with _you,_" Inuyasha sneered.

_'Wow, I can practically see the italics when they talk,' -click- _"Oh my kami!! You're Inuyasha!" said person screamed, running less than 3ft away from him. "You _wrote _this song?!"

For the first time Inuyasha noticed than one of his song's was playing. "Oh... yeah," Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, willing to overlook the fact that she reeked of his brother. "'For you."

The miko blushed madly at the compliment. "Er um..."

(((_Flashback_)))

_"You're hiding something from me," she blurted out._

_Inuyasha looked up surprised before he stared intensely back down at his plate. "I'm leaving."_

_Kagome's breathing stopped and her voice hitched in her throat. Was he breaking up with her? After one day? She gave everything she had to him! She gave him her virginity, and he was leaving!?_

_"I'm trying new things and I'll be with new people. I'm moving... to the states," Inuyasha continued._

_"To... the states?" Kagome asked incomprehension. "You're leaving me- to go to America?"_

_"I have to. I just got a modeling job in New York. Kagome, I will always love you..." His words blurred in her head. This was too much. She finally got her dream-come-true, and it was turning into a nightmare. Her head pounded in her ears, her vision fuzzed, and she it seemed like she was trying to listen to a conversation while she was under water. This is pretty much how she felt, with the chlorine burning her eyes; she couldn't even tell tears were already racing down her pale cheeks._

_"When?" she asked in a voice not her own. It stayed monotone as if she were a dull lifeless human. "When are you leaving?"_

_"Tomorrow," Inuyasha whispered._

_Kagome jumped up rigid and threw her plate to the floor, running out of the diner. The thick clouds from earlier knew her pain as they tossed the tornado winds from all directions and poured rain down in sheets. Her hair tussled and blinded her as she kept on running to a location she couldn't see._

_(((End Flashback)))_

"You! How _dare_you come back here!" Kagome yelled, leaving a pretty red hand print across Inuyasha's cheek. "This is my _home,_ and you're infecting it! Get out, get out, get out! NOW!"

Inuyasha stumbled back, aghast with her sudden change. "Nani??"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SHRINE HOUSE!!" Kagome yelled, making his ears lay flat against his head and Sesshoumaru mentally wince.

With one more sneer aimed at his older brother, Inuyasha reluctantly jumped off of Higurashi property. "Very well handled, miko."

"Who _are_you?" Kagome asked, sounding like a girl that just figuring out that the person that saved her has super powers.

"Sesshoumaru-"

"I know your _name_, but you know more about me than a stranger should. _And _you know my ex-boyfriend?"

"I know my half brother-"

"_YOUR WHAT?_"

"Inuyasha is my-"

"BROTHER?!"

"Half-"

"_NANI_?! Naze didn't you tell me before??"

"Human! Stop your yelling! Inuyasha is my _half_brother," Sesshoumaru hissed, his patience wearing thin and an oncoming headache forming behind his eyes.

"How can that be when I've known Inuyasha since I was 7? I never heard of you," Kagome questioned.

"I don't keep in touch," his cold, monotone composure was back.

"Oh..." Kagome not so nicely stopped the CD, coming to a halt in front of her throats attacker. "So Mister Vampire, what are your planned activities for today?"

**'Other than fucking you every way I can think of?' **_'Pardon?'_ **'You know you still want that miko' **_'She slept with a hanyou. She's a slut and I don't know why I'm even bothering to still be here.' _**'Kagome is NOT a slut. If she was, don't you think you could have laid her by now?' **_'...' _**'My point. Stop delaying and get her in bed.' **_'You're worse than a youkai bitch in heat' _**'You're right, 'cause I'm alpha and alpha's are always more extreme' **_'That wasn't a compliment' _**'Are you arguing with yourself?' **_'...' _**'That's what I thought.'**

"-Earth to Sesshoumaru? Come in Sesshoumaru? Do you read me?" Kagome laughed trying to get his attention.

"Nani?"

"Are you going to help me clean my room now?"

"No. But you're going to help me get you undressed," Sesshoumaru said with a knowing smile, backing her against the bed frame and gently bending her back over the side of the mattress. With all the self control he had, he resisted eating her prompted breast, which were accented perkier. Instead her lavished kisses down her jaw and up to her earlobe.

Slipping his hands under her shirt, he fondled their hard peaks with crafted fingers. "Did you miss me?" he asked huskily.

Before she had a time to answer, two things happened: he crashed his mouth upon her own in a searing passionate french kiss, and Sota burst in the room as her mother yelled 'I'm home' at the bottom of the stairs.


	16. Chapter 15

Kagome jolts upright and tosses a collected Sesshoumaru off of her. Her quick-minded lies seemed for the first time to be failing her as she tried to think of reasons this may have occured. The only thing her mind could come up was the oldest in the book: rape. And she was definately _not _accusing Sesshoumaru of something that extreme... maybe seduction- but that doesn't count!

"Kagome?" Sota blinks in surprise.

"Kagome's not here right now, please leave a message after the beep: beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep," she winced, holding the tone out for as long as she could.

"Kagome," her older brother repeats, this time sounding more angry.

"Kikyou here, may I recieve a message?"

"KAGOME!"

"Hai, big brother?" Kagome answers, bowing her head in shame.

"Care to explain why Sesshoumaru is here?"

"Iiya," said demon inwardly smirked at her pathetic antics.

"Well do it anyway."

"Er... does mind-control sum it up?"

"..''

"_Well,_see what had happened was... I was watching and helping Sesshoumaru with his dance routine and he tripped onto me?"

"You've always been the worst liar, you have three minutes to explain the _truth_ before-"

"Before what?" Sesshoumaru growled, suddenly on the offense catching all of them off-guard.

Sota opened his mouth to speak but a woman's voice filled in instead. "Dinner! Kagome, Sota, come on down, your supper's getting cold." Sota again opened his mouth to tell no one to move, but Kagome ran out of the room Sesshoumaru was the only on able to catch her movements.

"COMING MOMMY!" Kagome shouted, tripping down the stairs three at a time.

"You-!"

"Gotta go," Sesshoumaru smirked, following the miko that fate kept seeing fit for him not to be with.

* * *

The suspicious silence irked Miss Yuri, whom hated the quite. "Who is your friend, Sota?"

Sota flinched, glaring at his younger sister. "He's not my company."

Yuri looked shocked, her eyebrows slightly raising. "Kagome?"

"His name is Sesshoumaru," she mumbled quietly.

"Sesshoumaru? Sounds familiar..." looking at the demon, she inspected his features. "You look familiar, too. Is there a chance that you have siblings, hon?"

Including the fact that a ninjen just called him hon, Sesshoumaru was finding this women to be irritable. "No."

Kagome's head jerked to him, about to point out his lie.

"Yes you do... A younger one?" Yuri pressed, trying to sum up her faded memories.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, regretting stay here for this long. She would find out soon enough.

"Not by blood of course but... Inusushi! You're Inusasha's elder brother, ne?" Yuri asked clapping, pround of herself for remembering, unware of the stress she just envoked of everyone else at the table.

"Half," Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Pish-posh-"

"Did you just use an _English_saying?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, sweetie, but-"

"_Bloody hell?_" Kagome shrieked, interrupting her mother yet again.

"Its just-"

"Bob's your uncle!" Sota yelled.

"Children!-"

"We prefer immature young adults," Kagome giggled.

Yuri seethed in peace, using her chop sticks to hurriedly stuff the broccoli bits in her mouth.

"Kagome, would you allow me to bring you to my house after this course is complete?" Sesshoumaru said, his sexy drawl almost irrestiable.

"Um... Actu-"

"That would be wonderful!" Yuri answered for her daughter, eager to kick her out of the house. "Sota can come too."

Sesshoumaru growled and began his objective but was rudely cut off. "Ok!" Kagome grabbed her brother's arm and ran out of the house, sticking her tongue out at the angry youkai on the way.

"So much food is left unfinished! Oh well, atleast they're gone..." Yuri complained, ingnoring the last person- er demon- persence.

Stalking out into the moonlight, he was taken aback at the miko's beautiful pose. She was gazing up the the moon, her black ringlets bouncing by her waist. Her pale face composed a serence look that he simply had to break.

Instantly by her side, he threw her over his shoulder and glared at Sota. "We'll see you later," and he jumped onto his personal cloud and was off.

"Hey! Get back here, baka!" Sota yelled, running to catch up. Without it being said, he failed miserably and ended up lost.

* * *

Quickie with Inuyasha

"Dammit! My fucking _brother_?!"

"Inuyasha, calm down, she didn't know-"

"That bastard! That motherfucking _asshole_!"

"I highly doubt that Sesshoumaru realized that she was your intended mate. How could they possibly know the relation that was in all of your parts if you never let her meet anyone, same for him," Miroku sympathized.

"Not to mention the fact that she can't remember you anyway," Sango mumbled.

"It just... It doesn't stop the hurt. How do you forget about someone you love this much?" Inuyasha asked, his head shadowed by teh shiny silver bags.

"You don't. You have to move on-"

"I don't want to! I _refuse _to!"

"Well, look on the plus side... Sorta... She won't remember any of this tomorrow?" Sango puckered her lips in thought.

"Oh yeah, about that. You say she could recall everything about you two?" Miroku inquired.

"Hai"

"Hmm. According to studies, if she can bring up memories that have been surpressed for this long, the road to recovery is very long."

"You mean short?"

"Unfortunately, no. If the events are coming back this early, that's all it will ever do. The symptons will last, say, about three months to a year?"

"Will she remember me now that I talked to her again though? I mean like, will I have to re-introduce myself everytime I talk to her?"

"That's a catch, there's never been a situation like this. The chemical was banned from Japan years ago, now only therapist use it on tramatized people. Its used to erase the problem in their life, of course the event can't reoccur. This is not only the first person case, but its the first time that the blocked person came _back_."

"Kuso... I guess we'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Sango said, wrapping her arms around the sad hanyou in a hug.

"Yeah? Well sorry doesn't get my Kagome away from that bastard."

* * *

Kagome blinked the fog away, trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Where are we going?" Kagome giggled like a school girl, not worrying about his intentions. Sota's look was priceless as they flew off! By now, she was standing by Sesshoumaru's side, enjoying the wind running through her hair. Flying past a clock tower, Kagome smiled at the big hands, ticking time by. As if to reflect her happiness, the clock hit midnight.

_'Wow, how long have we been flying? We left mama at 9:00pm... how far does he live?!'_"Sesshoumaru?... Um, where are we going?"

"You'll see, my sesso giocàttolo," Sesshoumaru smirked.

_'It's times like these that I regret failing Italian,' _"Nani?" but to her dismay, he ramained speechless.

_**'Did you just call the miko a sex toy?' **__'in Itiailn to be specific.' __**'She's gonna kill you when she finds out.' **__'She won't find out.' __**'How do you know?' **__'She failed Italian.' __**'I thought she failed French?' **__'Let's put it this way, the only foregin language she passed is Spanish.' __**'Maybe we can tutor her?' **__'Hai.' __**'Strip leason?' **__'I refuse to answer that.' __**'Is that a maybe?' **__'...'_

"Oh. My. Kami. You're bringing me to a deserted _island_?! Ohmykami! Ohmy-!" Kagome cut herself off as she impaled herself on him, nearly knocking them out of the sky. "It's so beautiful!" Kagome praised, taking in the wonderful senery and the light breeze swaying the dimly lit palm trees.

"Miko?"

"Hai?" Kagome responed without peeling her eyes off the amazing picture. If she had, she wouldn't have been able to see the cranks turning in his head anyway.

"Earlier, you mentioned a Kikyou. Who is she?"

_'Way to ruin the moment. Way to_ fucking _ruin the moment,' _Kagome growled.

It was fine for him not to answer questions, but _she_had better listen when this Sesshoumaru was talking to her. "Miko?"

"My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Is it that hard to say?!" she bit out.

"Answer my question, wench."

Kagome's eye twitched. _'First he asks me about the Kikyou, then he calls me out of my name. He can call _her_ by her name; but not _me_? What's so hard about a fucking 3 syllable name? Isn't that jsut as bad as comparing me to her?' _"Noroi chijin!!" Kagome growled, very dog-like. Which would have completely turned Sesshoumaru on, except for the fact that he pushed him off his kumo!

_'_My _kumo!' _Sesshoumaru inwardly emphasised. Of course, it wasn't the smartest thing for her to have done, because his loyal kumo trailed after him, barely missing the catch. Kagome opened her mouth to apologize, stopped to laugh, but ended up screaming instead. Her body flipped in the air twice before splashing ruefully next to him.

"Ahhh! It's cold!" Kagome shreiked, latching onto his shoulders.

Right as he was about to climb back onto his kumo, he felt something hard pressing into his back. Getting a lecherous grin like a certain monk, he turned her around face-to-face. "It is a bit cold, isn't it?" he said in a seductively low voice, gently tweaking her rock hard nipples. Instinctively she bucked her hips into his, squeezing her arms around his back for dear life... and to get closer to him. When her core hit Sesshoumaru's _huge_ erection, she couldn't hold back her equally low moan.

* * *

And what should happen on this island? Stay tuned to find out!

Love ya, Koi Inu  
--xx--


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry! No lemon in this chapter, but definitely in the next one! Just strong lime...**

_Right as he was about to climb back onto his kumo, he felt something hard pressing into his back. Getting a lecherous grin akin to a certain monk, he turned her around face-to-face. "It is a bit cold, isn't it?" he said in a seductively low voice, gently tweaking her rock hard nipples. Instinctively she bucked her hips into his, squeezing her arms around his back for dear life... and to get closer to him. When her core hit Sesshoumaru's huge erection, she couldn't hold back her equally low moan._

* * *

"It's a lovely night out, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru smirked, latching onto a nipple through the cloth.

_'Does he actually expect me to be able to speak?!' _"Miko, I asked you question," hit gently bit her breast, causing her to drop her jaw and pant out 'yes'.

Sesshoumaru slowly used his legs to kick them to shore, never breaking contact with her protruding mounds. Barely out of the sea, Sesshoumaru used his teeth to rip her clothes from her body, only her red panties remaining.

"Sesshou- please!"

Not letting her finish her refusal, he licked her bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. Kagome moaned into his thin, closed mouth until he flitting in, wrestling each others tongue, pulling a heated squeal from the vixen under him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding on his semi-hard cock; surprised to find he had no shirt on.

"Sesshoumaru-" he stopped kissing her momentarily, which was long enough for her to flip them over, her in a riding position. "Fuck me," she growled, staring him straight in the eye.

Her growls turned him on more, almost snarling he placed his hands on her waist and roughly rotated her on top of him. She teasingly traced his hard abs until she reached his jugular and pulled in her warm mouth. "We're not...teenagers. We... don't have... to settle... for dry sex." Kagome panted.

"Impatient, are we?" sliding her up to his chest, his pants and boxers were soon enough discarded and Kagome was down on him again, just not letting him in yet. Sesshoumaru used his claws to carefully rake her thighs, ready to plunge into her and angrily hissing when she jumped up.

"Get back here, bitch!"

Kagome just giggled more and ran to the front door and the cabin, unable to open it before Sesshoumaru was in front of her again. "I just wanted to have sex on bed," Kagome said innocently. "It _is_ my first time, after all."

_'Yeah, right... and I'm human. Oh kuso! Its been twelve hours, she completely forgot about the mutt! I could use this to my advantage.'_

Sesshoumaru walked in the room her scent was strongest and was taken aback as he took in the scene: Kagome was laying on the bed, her knees comfortably bent up; her red panties no longer on her body , but clutched on her hands.

"Are you ready for this, Miko?" Sesshoumaru smirked, spreading her legs apart and taking a tasty first lick.

Shivers tickled up her spine, her legs opening further in answer.

"Tell me."

"I'm ready," Kagome hummed.

"Louder," he commanded, plunging in and searching around.

"I want you!" Kagome arched her back.

Sesshoumaru drove two fingers into her waiting core and thrust wildly. His thumb applied the perfect amount of pressure to her clit, his tongue steadily lapping at it. "Don't- don't stop!" Kagome groaned.

His ego went up a notch as did her voice, this time his mouth coming in contact with her naked nipple. He hungirly suckled it, flicking and teasing her hard diamond.

* * *

Kagome's body shook as she came down from her high. She willed her eyes open to gaze at her lover. "That... was fantastic! Sesshy, you are incrediable!"

He smirked above her, rolling onto his side only to have Kagome cuddle onto chest, prior to her falling asleep. The taiyoukai found himself idly drawing circles on her back until he too joined her in DreamLand.

* * *

"Kagome opened her eyes to be assaulted with the awful stench of decaying animal. 'Aww geez, are you serious?' Kagome rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. 'Oh Kami,' abruptly, she threw up. Her nose wrinkled as she processed what happened last night. What happened to _her_. What she was. She threw up again right before it hit her. 'I'm a youkai!'

'Indeed,' Sesshoumaru half smiled, coming up behind her and holding back her hair.

'What's that awful smell?'

'Rabid dead bird.'

'Gross.'

'I'll get rid of it and make you breakfast.'

'I don't want to eat dead bird for breakfast... or lunch or dinner or any other meal!'

He stiffled a laugh. 'And certainly not for air freshener?'

'Eww! Sesshy, get it out!' without a response, he was gone and so was the scent."

* * *

"'Inuyasha- leave before you wake my mate.'

'No! Kagome's here and I want her back!'

'Leave before I am forced to remove you myself.'

'Bring it!' Inuyasha shouted a it too loudly. They pulled out their respective swords and immediately loud clashes were heard. Sesshoumaru easily dodged the attack and made a point of cutting Inuyasha's leg. When the hanyou's sword went down, Sesshoumaru's came up and sliced through his head.

'Sick! It's _so_ messy!' Kagome screeched, running over and lovingly wrapping her arms around his neck. Kagome flicked her foot up as their lips met with a kiss."


	18. Chapter 17

"It's so hot," Kagome groaned, kicking the blankets onto the floor.

A cool breeze woke Sesshoumaru, startling him at the sun's location. Had he let it get that late already? Gently inching his way off the bed, he attempted to set her on the sheets. "Don't take my pillow away from me," Kagome mumbled, latching her legs on Sesshoumaru's hips. Sesshoumaru tried shaking her off, only succeeding in waking her. Kagome wore a beautifully innocent look as she questioned him with her eyes.

"I've got what I wanted and now I'm done. I refuse to have a relationship with a human." he said stoically.

"So... you used me?"

"..."

Kagome unlocked her legs and landed on her feet a yard away from him. "You bastard!"

Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes. _'Now the bitch is gonna cry?'_His eyesight landed on her plump pink chest. "This Sesshoumaru is no such thing."

"Liar!" a little farther down her smooth stomach.

"Wench, you're out of your place." over her tight, bald core.

"No, you're out of yours!" focusing on the hint of her clit at the top of her lips.

"This Sesshoumaruhas no place to step out of boundaries." praising her fine, black, mid-waist legnth hair.

"You're so arrogant!" welcoming her thin hips.

"Always." just out of reach was her nicely shaped ass.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" back to her hardening nipples.

"I am." her cleavage turned bright pink causing him to finally make eye contact.

"My face isn't down there." her deep brown pools.

"No, but your body is," Sesshoumaru pulled her against him, his hands cupping the ass he could now see.

Kagome gasped with shock, not suspecting the treatment she was receiving. Sesshoumaru kept his hands stationed there, backing up to once again look at her breast. Taking one into his mouth, and then the next, her carefully blew on them causing them to wrinkle and darken.

"Sesshoumaru-" Kagome said sternly, trying to stay mad at him.

One hand left her butt, traveling lower and outlining her slit. Sesshoumaru latched onto her neck, almost roughly sucking. "Sess- no!" Kagome refused, although not strongly. He dropped her to the floor and dragged her knees to the sides of her face, eating her heat.

"Oh. My. Kami!" Kagome yelled, bucking against his head and trying to get him to go faster and bring her over the edge, but not being able to move.

He slowly licked, like he was savoring the last bits of his favorite ice cream, tantalizing ripping ragged moans from deep within her. "Sesshoumaaru! Please! Ahh- faster! Harder!" she pleaded. He stopped altogether, then let a few seconds pass before blowing cool air on her slit and beginning his slow strokes again. His tongue flicked her clit, practically ignoring it, knowing that if he didn't she would reach her peak faster. Kagome's legs started shaking as she got ready to cum, earning her an approving growl. Just as she closed her eyes and let out a breathy moan, they popped open as he shoved his cock inside her. "Kuso!!!" Kagome groaned, loving the way he dragged her climax out longer.

He roughly started banging her, her position the same giving her no control. His thrust was deep and hard, his youkai plunging in faster with each second. "Fuck yes! Yes! Oh, kuso! Harder, Sesshoumaru! Faster!" he complied, sawing in and out of her dripping cunt making little squishy sounds. "Kami I hate you! I hate the way your hair falls in front of your eyes, the way you know everything, the way you make me like you- gah!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled above her. _'What would a relationship be without angry sex?' _"Enjoying yourself?"

"No," Kagome attempted to stick her tongue out but clamped her mouth shut as he pounded into her G-spot.

"Maybe I should make it better then, ne?" he dragged her to her feet, into another hidden room. Restrictions were thrown about everywhere, sparkly clean, three tables set up in spaced out areas. The biggest table of all was in the middle of the floor, two feet bounds at each bottom corner, impossibly far apart. Two more metal wrist locks were north to the middle of the feet restrictions, the hands positioned side-by-side. "Ready yourself," Sesshoumaru warned, pulling Kagome to the center and propping her on the marble counter. Each ankle was inserted to the bounds making Kagome wince and complain.

"Sesshy, it hurts... My legs are too far apart." It was true. From foot to foot her body was a completely straight line.

"Lay your back down," he instructed. Kagome obeyed, stretching her arms above her head. Her wrist were locked in place as she become immobilized, fear streaming in for the first time. The demon wordlessly walked away and returned moments later with paper clips. He slid them onto her protruding nipples like you would onto a stack of papers, perfectly tight.

"Ouch." Kagome mumbled, her body going slightly numb.

"Any time you wish to stop, just say the word. Oh and by the way, is my young bitch still angry with me?"

Kagome searched for the negative words to form in her mind, but they were too scattered.

Her juices were lapped up as his tongue trailed up her body. "I hope you'rer ready for this."

* * *

"Take me down... please. I'm -yawn- tired," Kagome murmured.

Sesshoumaru unwound her and was impressed at her stregnth to hold her own weight. "Miko," he cautioned. Her legs wobbled before giving out and almost crashing her into the hard unforgiving floor. Her lover caught her limp body and watched her eyes space out.

"Hn. My savior and my imprisioner. I don't know if I should thank you or hate you."

"Its simple. What other choice do you have?"

"You're right, I love.... zzzzzzzzz." Kagome's head hit his chest as sleep overcame her. He carried her up the stairs bridal style and couldn't help but yearn to hear the rest of her sentence. _'Why do I care weather or not she was going to say she loved me? She is a mortal and other than this I have no use for her.' **'Sesshoumaru, aloud you may say that all you wish. But here, I know your true thoguhts. I am you're true thoughts and I know that you need this miko for more than pleasure... in that fashion, anyway.' **'Feh.'_

Sesshoumaru set her resting body back on the messy bed and ate the rest of the left-over shrimp Alfredo. He made a quick call and went back to their bedroom to admire his sleeping beauty. "Kagome," he whispered, slightly nudging her body. "Finish your sentence, human."

"Hmmmmnmm." Kagome incoherently replied.

"You said I love- finish."

"Aww, silly. I didn't know you loved me."

"I said no such thing! Miko-" Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. "Complete your statement."

"Night night Sesshy."

* * *

"Delivery for a miss Higurashi, Kagome. Are you miss Higurashi Kagome?"

"Yes, but I don't live here. Er, not that I'm a stoaway... I mean, the owner invited me here but I can't seem to find him. I know that doesn't found very believable, but its tru-"

"Ma'am, I just have a package for you. Please sign and follow me to receive it."

"Oh... ok," Kagome giggled. She took the offered pen and paper and scribbled her signature on the fine line. On the entire walk she kept her eyes pinned for Sesshoumaru. Almost blindly she found herself at the other end of the island. It was deserted and fear was finally settling in as it got later and later. "Look mister. I'm not following you one more step until you tell me where we're going.

* * *

~Back at the Cabin~

-Ding Dong- "Hello?" -Ding Dong- "Look, I know she's supposed to be here, but she's not. Don't kill me, I wasn't the one that took her. Maybe she just walked away.... I know we're on a island! I know there's no where else she could be, but there must be because she's not here. Err, yes I smell another demon besides myself.... Well I assumed it was your scent.... Well, I've never met you, how would I know that you masked your scent and this wasn't your own fragence? Sorry master-" -empty line-

* * *

~With Kagome~

"Ma'am, you needn't go any further. We're here."

Kagome looked around but saw no package. "I don't understand..."

"You will," he snickered. He pulled a dark brown bag out of his back pocket and quickly slipped it over her head.

Kagome yelled. "SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Oh he's not gonna hear you out here now."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I love you!!! Please add reviews anyway

_-Koi Inu-_


	19. Chapter 18

Kagome curled up in a ball, her head thumping against the kidnapper's back. "Where are you taking me?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a mystery, would it?" the now daunting deep voice rumbled.

"Who said I wanted it to be a mystery? I never liked surprises, anyway."

"Awe, I'm hurt. You didn't like my unexpected visit?"

"Who the hell are you anyway?!"

"Now I'm really offended. Though I don't suppose you would remember me. Well, we'll keep it a strictly no name basis."

"That's not fair-"

"Who said I was fair?"

"You know what I look like, but I shan't be so lucky. You were in uniform and a cap when I saw you."

"Hmm. No harm in that, ne?" the captor mused. "Pencil straight, shoulder-length, fire truck red hair. Shaggy bangs that cover my eyes. Of course this was all under my hat. Ivory skin, purple eyes. Athletic build with a straight-furred, layered tail. Let me tell you, it is not comfortable to have it in these confined pants! Anyhow, I have pointed ears, which are a slightly lighter shade than my hair. It takes the same tint as my tail. Hmm, is that a good enough description?"

"Magnificent. By chance, would you be a fox demon?" _'With an unusual straight tail…' _

"Nope. That's enough questions, no talking."

"You can't control-" a sharp gab to her ribs shut her mouth. _'What the fuck? Who is this guy?' _Kagome wondered. After an hour of walking he took off to the air, where Kagome fell sound asleep.

* * *

"Sesshy, I'm hungry," Kagome rolled over.

"Sesshy? Hmm, you must be very comfortable with Sesshoumaru-kohai, non honorifics, either."

"Itsuki!" Kagome shrieked, jolting up.

"Hey! You remembered my name," his thin hair waved back and forth as he shook his head. "Shame, I was going to make one up. What do you think about Kusakabe for next time?"

"Dork."

"That's not nice, Kagome-kun!"

"Who said I was nice? To quote you anyway. Besides, I'm not the one who kidnapped one of us, now am I?"

"You wouldn't come with me any other way."

"You didn't try any other way."

"That's because this was the most fun…"

"That's what always got us in trouble."

"Hn?"

"You never think things through. What if Sesshoumaru was there and he tried to kill you for kidnapping me?"

"I would've killed him first. Simple, really. He was holding you there hostage, wasn't he?"

"No-"

"Then why were you there, Kagome-kun?"

"Because… he just invited me, that's all. Can't two friends just hang out on an island to get away from all the –kidnapping- chaos?"

"Aww, I only did it cause I love you."

"I know. I love you too and I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're finally back from Brazil!"

"I know my girlfriend's missed me, hasn't she?" Itsuki murmured, crawling onto the king size bed with Kagome.

"More than you'll ever know!" Kagome giggled. "How long has it been, like 3 years?"

"Just about. You're talking a lot more than I remember you saying in an entire visit. What's up?"

"Is it annoying? You used to be the only I talked to in those dark ages. "

"Not at all! I love the sound of your beautiful voice. Are you ready to sneak around outside, run from the cops, stay up all night, get lost and make-out in parks again?"

"Just like we used to," they said in union. "Of course," Kagome whispered.

"First answer me a few questions, k?"

"Anything."

"Do you recall what type of demon I am now?"

"Dog. Collie, to be exact."

"When'd you start yapping so much?"

"Only about a month ago. I guess I knew you were on your way here," Kagome smiled, her eyes lit up magnificently. She didn't even bother to take notice of the lie.

"Then tell me this," Itsuki said, his voice hardening and his face serious. "When did you loose your fucking virginity?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru raced back to his private island, anger clearly labeled on his features. "Autamisan, where is Kagome?"

"Sorry, sir, I do not know." The meekly demon responded, cowering in the dark corner of the cabin. "She-she wasn't here when I came to pick her up, sir."

"How fresh was the scent?"

"An hour or so, sir."

"I see. And why, please tell, didn't you follow the scent?!"

"I was -um- waiting for you to arrive with the um.... *gulp* back up," Autamisan swallowed, eyeing the 1,000+ demons behind his master.

"Regardless, I wasn't prepared for this and now we shall search every crevice, no complaints. GO!" Sesshoumaru roared.

* * *

"I miss Kagome," the pitiful dog whined.

"Did you complain this much in America?" Miroku wanted to scream.

"Hai."

"Hmm, maybe its a good thing I wasn't there then."

"What's that supposed to mean, Monk?"

"Nothing, other than the simple fact that I'm not accustomed to hearing people complain about women more than I do myself."

"And trust me, he complains plenty," Sango snorted.

"I came all this way just to see her, and she's ignoring me."

"No one told you to leave in the first place-" Sango defended her once again friend.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"What did you expect? Her to just make merry with you and forget it every happened?" She reasoned. Her silent response was configuration enough.

"I'm surprised Itsu-"

"Its who?" Inuyasha asked, too grumpy to wonder why the hesitation had crept into Miroku's voice, or why he cut off his sentence so abruptly.

"... Itsuki... Kagome's..... long-term-boyfriend-that-works-in-Brazil," Sango rushed.

"What the hell!"

"Dog demon..." Miroku explained.

"She tried to replace me with another dog?"

"Not exactly... he found her and well I don't thing now is the time to hear their happy hook-up."

"Type?" Inuyasha asked stodically.

"Dark. Rock star. Collie."

"Dammit."

* * *

~Drama alert!!!

-Koi Inu-


	20. Chapter 19

Well first off I apologize for the prolonged update my computer is broken. I'm writing this from an iPhone so if something is messed up, Sorry.

* * *

"Well, uh, you see the thing is... I... It definately wasn't planned, if thats what you're thinking," Kagome murmured, wrapping her yukata tighter around her body. _'What type of yukata doesn't have strings to tie it together? It won't even stay closed and I'm naked!'_

"Rape?"

"N-no!"

"Who? Was it that mutt that hurt you long ago? Did Inuyasha come back?" by now Itsuki was on top of her.

"Again with the Inuyasha business! Who is he?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Ugh! I'm not, I swear!" Kagome frustration began to unmatchedly build into unbelievable heights. Her body shimmered light blue. 'It's trying to make me feel better, my powers... I can rebuild my hymen,' no sooner than she thought it did it occour. 'How will I explain this one?'

"Kags, I love you and I don't want to hurt you but I just need to know- what the hell did you just do?"

"Hehe? I made my hymen come back?"

"Is that the same way you made it tear?"

"Uhh... How was brazil?"

"Fucking hot, babe. I thought about you a lot."

"Did you sleep with anymore fan girls this time?"

"Naw. I saved it all for you," IT was currently grinding against her core making her gasp.

"I feel so lucky," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing her heat into his member. Itsuki placed each hand on either side of her shoulders and nudged her breast. A small whine tore through his lips, begging her for pleasure to them both. She arched into his touch, her head the only thing left on the mattress.

Itsuki pulled down his purple skinny jeans and marveled at Kagome's naked body before stripping himself completely and tearing her yukata into pieces. "Imma make you scream my name and make you soaking wet before I make you cum bitch."

"Fuck me, now!" Kagome threw her head back as he pumped two fingers into her tight hole and worked on her hard nipples. "Stop teasing me and screw me."

"I will pound into you so hard you won't be able to stand, much less walk." the head of his cock pressed into her folds, sliding in with practiced ease. Suddenly he thrust hard into her walls causing kagome to scream in shock, pain, and slight pleasure. "Hey! Be more gentle, I was a virgin again ya know."

Itsuki suckled a pebbled breast back into his mouth and obediently took it to a human speed.

* * *

_'The scent is getting stronger. It smells scared. If that bastard hurts her I swear I'll kill him with my bare claws! **UGH! I'll kill him no matter what!' **_Sesshoumaru stopped in mid-flight and pondered something that was newly occuring to him. _'Why does it matter this much? She is just a toy. She's HUMAN! **She's MY human. **Then you go look for her on your own. **Don't test me,' his beast growled, ripping Sesshoumaru's grasp on reality easily slip a notch. 'You're cold, Sesshoumaru, not heartless.' **'For someone who's supposed to know the best, you don't know me at all if you think that.'_ Sesshoumaru's eyes bled crimson and more markings appeared across his body._ **'Repeat yourself; I dare you.' **Sesshoumaru struggled to regain composure and the ability to control his tongue._ "Get the human woman yourself." he spat, his vision becoming not his own.

* * *

"I want to see her," Inuyasha groaned.

"Well, she doesn't want to see _you_," Sango snickered. "I'm sorry, but in a way, you totally deserve this... Even if you are on of my best friends, Inuyasha."

"Don't make him feel any worse han he already does. I think he's learned his lesson," Miroku sighed.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Feh. You're my friends, not my baby-sitters. I'll see you later."

Inuyasha jumped out the window, ending the conversation and beginning his search for Kagome.

* * *

_Everybody is looking for Kagome- but she doesn't want to be found! _

* * *

"Itsuki! I've missed you so much," Kagome panted. Her third high was making her even more sore than she had been in the first place. "I'm so sleepy though."

"I know, baby. Just stay here, ok?"

"I will," she yawned.

Itsuki tucked the blankets around their bare bodies, snuggling closer to his beloved girlfriend. "I'm not going to leave you again for a long time koi," he promised.

"Mhmm," Kagome mumbled, dozing into a light slumber.

Itsuki took a deep breath before kissing her forehead and following her example of sleep.

* * *

_'Ugh! Where the hell are my clothes?!' _Kagome mentally griped while searching under the bed. "Dammit!" she growled when her hands swiped nothing.

"Looking for something, babe?" Itsuki laughed, waking up to see his vixen stark naked, bent over searching under the bed for something unseen... and probably not there from the sounds of it.

"Where the hell are my clothes this time Itsuki-baby?"

"In shreds. Like the majority of the time that happens after I eat you out," he smirked.

"Well what am I suppoed to wear now?" Kagome seethed, shivering in the chily breeze.

"I have an extra white dress shirt you can wear. It'll be big on you, but at least I'll return you with more covering you than when I picked you up."

"Fantastic. Any pants?"

"Boxers?" Itsuki supplied, tossing her the shirt and pink bunny boxers.

"You're the only exception. I wouldn't fly around in baggy see-through clothes with just anyone ya know," Kagome giggled. "You better take me back before Sesshoumaru gets there."

"I don't see why its so important to you. I'm you're boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, I'm just not ready for him to find all this out yet. Especially like this," Kagome said, slipping into the shirt and plling the boxers up.

"Too late," a blood-red eyed taiyoukai growled, making Kagome freeze. "I'm already here."

* * *

**A/N: It's not too bad, is it? I mean, probably not worth this extremely long wait (yeah I know, I feel awful!!!), but it's still good, ne? Worth reading? Tell me what you think. I love you!**

-Koi Inu-


	21. Chapter 20

****

Chappie Next

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped, drawing her bottom lip between two sets of perfect pearly white teeth. _'Kuso kuso kuso! I am such a baka!!!' _She backed up until she bumped into a corner.

"Miko," he said coldly.

"Itsuki. Now that we're all here- what the hell is going on?"

"Inu youkai mate for life. Humans are lowly, but to not be able to remain faithful for a time of this short is despicable. Venturing out to another male- inu none the less- and betray me! Disrespectful and purely unacceptable-"

"Sesshoumaru wait!" Kagome anxiously interrupted. She looked at Itsuki expectantly. "Its not like that."

"Then how is it?" both males questioned.

"Um… Itsuki was my boyfriend first…" Instead of being a bright red, Sesshoumaru's eyes bled deep red. For the first time Kagome took notice of his extra stripes, elongated claws, ravaged clothes, and irregular breathing. "But Sesshoumaru… Look okay, you don't even love me! Wasn't this just a fling? We hooked up in the first place because you were in heat… and Itsuki… he loves me."

'_This is why this great Sesshoumaru never shows his emotions. The high and mighty fall hardest.'**'Bitch. This bitch whom we have bothered ourselves with turns her back on me?! The skank believes she is above us?!'** _Both sides of Sesshoumaru were screaming their outrage.

Kagome slid down the wall and drew her legs up, cradling her face between her knees.

"When did you plan on telling me?" he growled.

"I-I don't know. I just wanted to be with you."

"Then what's changed?" Sesshoumaru threateningly took a step unnoticed towards Itsuki. "I can make it go away."

"Soaku-" Itsuki sneered.

"But I don't want it gone. I don't know what to do-"

"Well, maybe I can help," a new voice cut in.

* * *

"He should be there by now," Miroku grumbled.

"I wonder what's gonna happen…" Sango pondered aloud.

* * *

"Who are you? How do you keep on finding me?" Kagome screeched, pressing herself back into the wall as hard as she could. "I don't like you or this panicy feeling I get when you're near. Please leave now!"

Inuyasha took a steps toward her but Sesshoumaru blocked his path. "You heard her, _little_ brother."

"You bastard! You hurt her once and now you're going to try to do it again? Well I'm not gonna let that happen to Kagome as long as I'm here!" Itsuki lunged at Inuyasha catching him offguard while he stared wantonly at Kagome. "Don't look at my Kagome with your filthy eyes!"

The halfbreed and collie began battling, without weapons, trying to win the miko's heart. Sesshoumaru watched pitifully before he returned his attention to the object of his desire. His eyes were starting to drain back to a golden hue as he crouched down to her level. **"Bitch,"**

Kagome used one hand to cup his face and the other to trace his handsome features. "Sesshoumaru I-"

"Come **with **me," he insisted, the change from beast to demon taking place right infront of her. His extra markings disappeared and he was all but back to normal, but his voice would break on certain words which sounded like his beast were saying them.

"Where?" her big eyes gazed into his own, trust shimmering just within the irisies.

"Anywhere **you** want to **go**, just leave here with me." Kagome looked beyond his body at the fight still raging on and slightly frowned.

"Not far, okay?"

"**The **rooftop, **_bambola_**," he promised.

Kagome stood up and offered him her hand and they took flight. The flat roof was definately more welcoming than the choatic scene down below and Kagome rushed to the center when thay landed. "Considering that you're my only way down to the ground, I'll try to stay on your good side.... But I need to ask you some questions; and I need you to answer them truthfully because they're important to me."

"And if I refuse?"

Kagome glared him dead in the eyes, "I stay with Itsuki."

"And you think that I would care?"

"You came out here looking for me, didn't you?"

"That was before I knew what was occouring. Now what do you think I would possibly want with you?" Sesshoumaru asked indifferent.

"I don't really see what I did was wrong," she lied.

"Of course you wouldn't; who's to say that you won't do it again?"

"I wont!"

"Especially if I dont give you the opportunity."

"Sesshouamru please!" she begged.

"Please what?"

"Just hear me out, okay? I didn't plan any of this... It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"Then how was it supposed to happen, wench," the great demon sat down and layed back, focusing on the distant stars. "And why does it matter once your plot has already been set off."

"What you called me... that night in Italian. All I ever was is all I'll ever be, right? A sex toy?"

"So, the neko's auto fukuro? I'll stay in Japanese from now on, ne?"

"Answer the question, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled. It was becoming his mantra, chanted over and over again.

Itsuki used his red, lightening shaped whip to beat Inuyasha on the backside. "Inkuskiko!" The whip connected and his own claws enlongated enough to swipe the face of his opponent.

Inuyasha jumped back and grunted. He was loosing too much blood and this damned collie demon barely had a scratch anywhere other than his arms. _'Blood. Blood, oh shit! Its been too long since my last fight if I can't even rememeber all of my attacks!' _"Flying Blades of Blood!"

"Dammit mutt! Are you trying to give me AIDS? Hitoshirezu Haigo Ashinami Kougeki!"

* * *

**Translation:**

Iron Reaver Soul Stealer- Inuyasha's claw attack introduced in the first Chapter of his series

Inkuskiko- Itsuki's claw attack

Flying Blades of Blood- Inuyasha's blood becomes a projectile weapon and attacks the opponet introduced in Chapter 10

Hitoshirezu Haigo Ashinami Kougeki (Unseen Back Step Attack)- Itsuki's whip attack that comes as a surprise


	22. Please Read DISCONTINUED

I'm sorry for any of those who actually liked my story, but I cannot continue writing it at this point in my life. Again, I apologize if this message upsets anyone and I will try to get back to my story, but I cannot promise when.

~ Koi Inu


	23. Chapter 21

"Kagome, I don't know what it is about you, but I feel a pull towards you that I can't fight, that I don't want to resist."

"Hai, it turns out they have a name for that: lust."

'_If only you knew. You're using the wrong L word.' _"It's more than that and this Sesshoumaru does not have to explain himself to anyone, you are no exception."

Kagome quietly sat down a ways behind him, bowing her head. "So I was right all along?"

"This Sesshoumaru said no such thing-"

"I'm not stupid Sesshoumaru! I can hear it in your voice… See it in your eyes…"

"So that's it? You're going to run away from your problems instead of rise to the challenge? You always had more determination than that, more willpower. If Kagome wants something, then she should fight to get it."

Kagome let those words sink in, an peaceful silence coming to rest between them.

The solitary isolation abruptly came to an end as the demons broke through the roof with surprising ease, the hole expanding dangerously close to where Kagome was residing with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha stood fiercely in defense, guarding his body from more flesh wounds. Itsuki paced the length of the remaining roof, stalking his prey and calculating the distance between Kagome and the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru's beast at once stood in front of Kagome, blocking her from not only their attacks but their gazes as well. _"Children," he barked out. "Your attempts are futile and will result in nothing other than bruises and scars. Would it not be wiser to allow the miko to make her own decision?" _Sesshoumaru was beginning to restrain his blood beast and put it back in its former confinements.

Inuyasha sneered at his half-brother, his biggest traitor and honestly the largest factor in turning the knife that everyone had recently stabbed his in the back. "Feh. I just want Kagome to be happy."

"And she will be; with me. Her _boyfriend_." Itsuki growled.

"My name is not Miko, nor is it her or she; its Kagome. Ka-go-me. Learn to use it and it will come in handy later." Kagome bit out. Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked at each man in her presence that had at least one point in her life meant everything and the world to her.

* * *

Naraku continued to look on with distaste at the way his plan was being foiled. Perhaps if he just… he began to laugh manically as he once again became pleased with the days events. "My precious, precious, Miko; there is no escaping my grasp. This is more than a game of cat and mouse; it is a game of Spider vs. Fly. And you, little Kagome, are my fly."

The vile hanyou summoned his loyal pet, the only one that held no resentment nor jealousy towards his position. "Kanna, see to it that our potential guest receives plenty of _rest_."

Kanna bowed humbly before gracefully slipping away to find means of flight transportation.

"Yes… This shall go nicely."

* * *

Kagome looked up; her decision was evidently written across her features in the moonlight. "This is not easy. But, it is necessary. First, Inuyasha is the man of my childhood." she looked at him through remorseful eyelashes hoping she wouldn't regret anything later and hoping she was right. "Itsuki is the man of… of my past…" Kagome choked on the hard sob that was lodged in her throat over the hard choice. "Sesshoumaru is the man of my present… and hopefully future."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, stepping towards the woman that has plagued his thoughts, even in states of unconsciousness, throughout his entire being. "Kagome- you cant possibly mean this… What about us? What about what we had?!" His bewilderment soon turned into angry, full-body convulsions of denial shaking his entire body. "Kagome, I still love you…"

"Inuyasha, the key phrase there is 'what we _had_,' and it died on the same night you left me cold and abandoned."

"Well at least the mutt had a warning; he was at fault for something! But tell me love, where did I go wrong? What is my imperfection?" Itsuki cast a shameful look to the sky. He needed to recruit and think this over before he could no longer control himself… He needed to hightail it to his dorm, find his guitar, his baby that would never leave or betray him, and strum a few notes to calm down. He needed his Kagome there with him, encouraging his lyrics and her happy laughter the chorus to his every rock song.

"Itsuki," Kagome was thankful she had originally been sitting down for her shaking form clearly would have collapsed and she would have fallen into a pitiful heap on the ceiling. She tried to keep her resolve and attempted at an explanation although she truly could not find one. "You did nothing wrong. You were the perfect boyfriend. You were everything I wanted and needed."

Even her compliments could not fully be appreciated because there was pending despair in her voice that bluntly pointed that her reason was soon to come.

"But Sesshoumaru makes me face the facts where you just helped me run away from them. Sesshoumaru makes me a better person, molding me into a stronger person that will learn from her mistakes and still be able to love and cherish those around me. I know he would never admit to any of this… he will deny his feelings and assistance forever as the day is long, but I don't think he is as cold and unfeeling as everyone takes him to be. And I think this little expedition proves that. I have a feeling that he didn't build a wall around his heart to keep people away, but just to see how many people loved him enough to climb over it. I am willing to climb that wall, even if I scrape my knee a few times in the process." Kagome stood on shaky legs. "That is, if he will let me."

Itsuki didn't wait to see the lovers' happy ending. In a blur he took to the sky, his blind rage his only guidance. Inuyasha felt compelled to do the same, but he did not merely act on his instincts alone. Instead he looked Kagome directly in the eye and saw no hints of hesitation. There was nothing but confidence leading him to believe that she was completely certain and she entrusted her emotions into his half-brother. And if he sincerely wanted her to be happy, this was it, this was the path she had chosen and he could do nothing but make sure she had his support… No matter how much it hurt him. "I will always be here for you Kagome, even when that bastard you chose over me is not. I promise you that. I will be your steadfast support in all times." Before she could respond or express her great gratitude toward him, Inuyasha took to the sky as well and disappeared out of sight.

"Miko."

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" Kagome murmured, scarcely taking steps towards said demon.

"Come to me," Sesshoumaru commanded, taking Kagome's hand and guiding her quickly to him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Kagome apologized, sneezing slightly before leaning her head against his chest.

Sesshoumaru grasped her chin in his forefinger and thumb, bringing her face up to his and kissed her delicate lips. His eyes were gold around the pupil but expanding into a mixture of light red into dark crimson for the outline of the irises. His eyes conveyed his emotions exactly, where all parts of him were able to agree on common ground for his miko.

A cloud moved in front of the crescent moon causing a shadow to reflect across the taiyoukai's features, looking dangerous and dark before it quickly blew away. "Let's go inside, Sesshy."

She sneezed again as he brought his arms around her waist and leveled them with the dirt surfaced island. "I think our little midnight swim is finally catching up with me-" her voice trailed off as her legs gave way and she fell back into his arms, completely limp and powerless.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Sesshoumaru gently shook her form, becoming frantic with each passing second. He sniffed for signs of illness but all he could smell was an overpowering sense of the wind. "Kami," he cursed, looking to the sky for mental support. What he saw caused him to turn full body to the direction of the passing cloud. Only, it wasn't a cloud at all. Not a natural cloud anyway.

The demon cloud fluttered away, clearly not concerned about being caught knowing that the taiyoukai would not chase after it with the unconscious miko in his arms. Again Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and again his senses were flooded with the smell of wind. He looked to memorize the cloud's pattern and the slight portrait of a demon that peacefully sat atop the cloud as if she had no thoughts of having this affect on Kagome.

* * *

"I return, Master," Kanna bowed lowly.

"Good. How fairs our little raven haired nuisance?"

"As you intended."

"By means of?" Naraku asked, making assured his scheming was not to be wrecked.

"Knekara assisted me on the voyage by providing me with her demonic cloud and hallucination potion that quickly puts the human to sleep and causing her to awaken in the seeming past where she is unable to separate fallacy and reality." Kanna explained, Knekara stepping out from directly behind her exact opposite.

Naraku eyed his second minion, cloaked in midnight black, so dark in pitch that it did not even reflect or radiate any other color including a blue sheen that most blacks give off. Her aura rivaled with that of his, permitting such evil emerging from her tiny body that it sent electric shocks throughout him as he thought of what she could grow into. What pure vile power she possessed that would continue to bloom as long as she was under his control. Her one flaw, the one he inevitably destroyed, was her free display of her emotions. It was as if all of the feelings Kanna lacked were shown in Knekara including that of her own. Throughout the years of her development however, Naraku had managed to obliterate the first and foremost petty sensations such as love, pain, pleading, betrayal, insecurity, regret, happiness, sadness, anger, arrogance, and whatever else he felt like should go swiftly. Now all that she currently remained with was loyalty, obsession, lust, and satisfaction. The only emotions Naraku felt were important enough of her to obtain, but flamboyant none the less. When she felt one of the things, everyone was to know because of her huge exhibit.

"Well done, my pets. Dismissed."

"Thank you, Master," they said in unison. Kanna turned to leave but Knekara held her ground. Her loyalty had been proven on her last quest, and her satisfaction shown from his praise. Her obsession for her Master and his body was all else she knew to function for and now her lust was radiating in waves out to him. "Master, would you like to bed me in celebration?" she asked coyly.

He smirked, twisting his hand in her hair at the roots and pulling her to him by her fine threads of hair. She winced in pain but called out in pleasure, licking her lips in a clear display of her wanton. Within his grasp she bared her neck, showing him total submission.

* * *

**A/N: **I will be updating another chapter eventually… Maybe not discontinued, just prolonged.. I'm not sure yet. But **warning**, there will be two lemons in the next chapter, a dark intimacy, almost rape, and then a sweet one… enjoy ^^


End file.
